


Inside That Mansion

by Eternal_writes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: BEN THINKS CHAD IS BEING ADORABLE, CARLOS ENJOYS HIS COMPANY, CARLOS IS HELLA GAY, CARLOS IS SUPER FUCKING SMART, CHAD AND CARLOS ARE BESTIES, CHAD IS ASEXUAL AND LIKES TO CUDDLE, Carlos was left of the isle, DOUG IS SO DONE, Evie Jay and Mal went to Auradon and chose to be good, F/F, His mother hid him and didn't tell anyone she had a kid, JAY IS FREAKING AWESOME AT TOURNEY, JAY IS SECRETLY GAY, M/M, MAL AND EVIE ARE LITTLE SHITS, MAL AND EVIE ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE IN THE WORLD, Multi, THIS IS THE HOLY GRAIL OF THREESOMES, TOTS IN DA CLOSET, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, she's using him for her crazy plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Mal, Evie, and Jay left the Isle of the Lost thanks to Prince Ben's proclamation and pursued their dreams. Jay is a star Tourney player, Evie is a straight A student and is very good at Chemistry. She also has a crush on Mal. Mal joined the Art club, and Evie is her muse. They chose to be good, but some people never get a choice.Carlos was left on the Isle of the Lost. No one knew he even existed thanks to Cruella, who hid him from the rest of the world, ashamed of her child. Now, Carlos is caught in the middle of a master plan that might just destroy everything Evie, Mal, and Jay worked so hard for. Who is the boy with two toned hair haunting Jay's dreams? Can Jay figure out their master plan before it's too late?!





	1. Laser Tag, and Weird Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inthemadhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthemadhouse/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie play Laser tag with Doug, Chad, and Ben 
> 
> Jay has a weird prophetic dream and tells Fairy Godmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Mal and Evie were going to have a wonderful date, it was going to be a romantic night for the both of them, but Mal couldn't think of anything romantic Evie would enjoy. She lay on her bed mulling over the options she had come up with. She could take Evie to a movie, but she did that last week so unfortunately, that was no longer an option. Mal groaned this was more difficult than what she thought it would be, especially since Mal went on every possible kind of date with Evie already, shopping, watching a movie, going camping, going to a fancy restaurant, a picnic, ice-skating, roller skating, and the like. There was nothing that they had already done before. 

Mal bit the inside of her cheek, maybe Jay could help her think of something. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed his number. "Jay," she said into the phone seriously. He needed to know that this was a situation of dire importance. She heard groaning on the other line, and some shuffling, Jay probably dropped his phone again, which is hilarious because he's her school's star Tourney player, he never faltered. "I need you to help me with something," Mal demanded, waiting for the athlete to respond. 

"What? Mal, do you realize what time it is?" Jay asked her sharply, she looked down at the clock on her phone, it was six in the morning. She rolled her eyes. 

"It's Saturday, Jay you don't have practice," She reminded him. 

"Exactly! I was planning on going to sleep!" Jay said angrily, he was probably about to hang up on Mal if she didn't hurry up and tell him her problem. 

"Look, I need to take Evie out on a date later today, but I don't know what to do, we've done everything!" she whined, twisting her hair around her finger, staring at the sleeping heap called Evie in the bed beside hers. Evie looked perfect, even when she slept, her blue hair looked black in the dark, and her face was so innocent, and smooth, free of any burden. Mal lowered her voice to a whisper, careful to not wake her sleeping girlfriend. "Please?" Mal begged, "Anything?" 

"Laser tag," Jay said sleepily, "It's really fun, she'll love it." Mal had no clue what laser tag was, she stared a hole into the ceiling, was it a deadly game? 

"What's laser tag?" Mal asked, maybe she could convince Chad, Ben, and Doug to come too. Mal could hear Jay whining, and groaning about his much-needed beauty sleep, "Stop whining and tell me," Mal snapped gently, just to get his attention. 

"Basically, you're on a team of a couple people and you have guns - not real guns - with lasers, and you shoot the other person in a certain spot and you get points, the team with the most points wins," Jay said, yawning mid-sentence. Mal smiled wickedly, she had some planning to do. "Bye," she muttered into the phone before hanging up and crawling in bed next to Evie. She planned to stare at Evie until the sun came up - which would be in two hours - and tell her about their plans, but she fell asleep before she could. 

"Morning, Mal," Evie whispered into her ear, Mal sat straight up in surprise. 

"O-oh, good morning," she replied before grinning, "So, I got our date all planned out!" 

"Really?" Evie asked excitedly, tilting her head to the side. 

"Yeah, we're going Laser tag, but I thought we could invite Jay, Chad, Ben, and Doug if that's okay," Mal told her, "It's going to be awesome, I promise, I'll even take you to a movie if you want!" She really hoped Evie liked it. "It's not really romantic, though" Mal pointed out with a frown. 

"No, no! It's perfect Mal! Let's text Jay and the boys to make sure they're up for it!" Evie told her with a wide, perfect smile. Mal smiled back as she pulled out her phone and texted them. 

 

_To Chad, Ben, Doug, and Jay_

**Mal:**  Hey guys, me and Evie are going laser tag, wanna come? 

 **Ben:** Hell yeah! I'd love to see you kick some ass! 

 **Doug:** But I have a science project...

 **Chad:** Don't be a baby Dougie, me and Ben can help you with it... *wink wink* 

 **Doug:** Fiiiiine....I guess I'll go.

 **Ben:** Haha, good.

 **Jay:** Sorry guys, I gotta go talk to the Fairy Godmother about something. 

 **Mal:** God damn it, Jay, what did you do this time? 

 **Jay:** It wasn't me! I didn't even do anything, it's not even about school or a fight. 

 

Mal smiled up at Evie who was reading the texts over her shoulder, "Well, Ben, Chad and Doug are coming, but I think Jay is about to get suspended or something so, unfortunately, he can't come," Mal said, before climbing out of the bed and walking over to her closet. "You should probably put something comfortable on, we'll be running around," Evie told her, "Laser tag is crazy," 

"Wait, you've played laser tag? Am I the only one who hasn't?!" Mal exclaimed, putting on her signature purple leather jacket it a ton of studs. This was the most comfortable thing she owned, she sauntered out of her closet with a cute pout. 

"Yeah, I've played, Jay took me once because he was afraid you'd destroy the place," Evie mumbled, with a soft, humorous smile. Mal wanted nothing more than to be the reason she was smiling. She lifted Evie's chin and leaned down to put her lips on Evie's, the kiss was gentle and sweet Evie tilted her head to allow Mal more room, but Mal quickly cut the kiss short once there was a knock on the door. "It's Chad, Ben, and Doug!" the three boys said from the other side of the door. Mal groaned. "We're not done here," she whispered in Evie's ear before going to open the door. 

Mal opened the door and smiled at her guests, "You guys ready?" she asked. 

"Yeah, let's go!" Ben said. Evie soon appeared behind Mal and the group was off. Mal was excited to see what Laser tag was like, hopefully, something fucking amazing. They all piled into the limo, and Evie sat on Mal's lap, "What's Laser tag like?" Mal asked. 

"It's kind of like call of duty, you know, the game I taught you to play the first day you got here?" Ben told her. Mal nodded, she remembered that game. She enjoyed that a lot. 

"Oh yeah! I love that game!" Mal blurted excitedly. "So basically you shoot each other?"

"Yeah, that's about it," Ben said, wrapping his arm around Doug and Chad. "We're going to kick your guys' butt," Mal smirked, she was determined to win. Finally, the limo came to a stop and they entered the building and geared up. The instructor strapped on the vest - the target area - and they were ready to go. They were handed laser guns and Mal held Evie's hand "I'm so excited!" A few moments later they were left to roam the big dark room with only their guns. Chad, Ben, and Doug were somewhere on the other side of the room, the bell rang and the match began. 

Mal and Evie hid behind one of the foam walls and Mal surveyed their surroundings critically. She motioned for Evie to follow her as they stealthily ambushed their friends. She could hear them teasing each other a few feet away, she pointed at the wall next to her, and Evie hid behind it without a second thought. Finally, the trio emerged and Mal and Evie shot them with their laser's. The couple kept ambushing the trio again and again until the bell rang, signaling the end of the match. Mal wiped her forehead, which had collected a ton of sweat from sprinting around, and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek. "I can't believe you guys beat us!" Chad said with a pout. 

"Maybe next time you need a better plan than just walking around waiting to be attacked," Mal told Chad with a smirk.

*** 

Jay was glad that Mal and Evie went laser tag. Earlier that night, right before Mal woke him up he'd had a weird dream. He was back on the Isle, but not in Jafar's store like usual, he was in Maleficent's lair where his father, Maleficent, the Evil Queen and -for some odd reason - Cruella De Vil were all talking about something. Jay could only hear spinnets of the conversation, but none of it made sense.  _"Cruella, you never told us you had a son!"_

 _"He was useless until now,"  Cruella said, holding a small boy by his elbow. He couldn't be much older than Jay, he was probably younger._ _"He was-"_

_"building a machine."_

_"-barrier,"_

Jay had absolutely no clue where the dream had come from, or what it was about. He woke up before he could get all the details, but one thing was clear. He was developing some new power or something. He climbed out of bed and headed straight for the Fairy Godmother's office. She would probably know what to do about this whole thing, when he finally reached her office door he knocked softly, suddenly nervous. "Come in!" 

Jay opened the door and Fairy Godmother smiled, "Good morning, Jay, what brings you here?" Jay swallowed nervously, taking his beanie off and running his fingers through his hair before speaking. 

"I had a dream," he said, "It was really weird like I was actually there, and I was watching something really important happen," Fairy Godmother didn't seem very impressed, maybe he should've written down his dream, and then she could tell him what was happening, but he couldn't remember anything about it now, except something about Cruella De Vil. 

"What happened in the dream? Where were you?" 

"On the Isle, I think Maleficent, Jafar, The Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil are up to something....uh..I can't remember very well," Jay muttered, trying to get something useful out of that stupid dream, "Something about a machine," 


	2. Spare Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is getting spare parts for a machine he's building.

Carlos checked on his mother, making sure she was sound asleep before opening his window. He knew it was risky to leave the house, especially since he could be noticed and someone could tell the people in Auradon he existed. If they knew Cruella had a child he would almost definitely be taken to Auradon, or worse, his mother would find out that he snuck out. He quietly lowered himself off of the roof and onto the ground below before breaking into a sprint towards the barge. He ran past many different buildings, Ursula's Fish and Chips, Curl Up and Dye, and a couple other places he usually didn't venture into. His mind was elsewhere, he was trying to figure out a way to get off of this Isle, and his new project was going to help him do just that. He was going to break the barrier just enough so he could slip through and escape.

He doubted his mother would even notice his absence, he smiled to himself, in a few days he'd be free, just like the other villain kids, Jay, Evie, and Mal. Carlos finally slowed his pace until he came to a slow walk. It was rather early in the morning, which meant Cruella would be asleep for a couple more hours, leaving him a big window of time to get what he needed. He picked his way around the trash and sleeping bodies as he neared the barge. People were already fighting over food, and it made his stomach growl, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything. Carlos shoved his way through the crowd, grabbing as many spare parts as he could stuff in his pockets, and he grabbed some moldy bread before anyone could think about jumping him.

Hopefully, he got the right parts, but he couldn't dwell on it while he was out in the open, exposed, and vulnerable. He hid in a deserted alleyway and shoved the bread into his mouth as fast as physically possible, it was probably going to be a long time until his next meal. Carlos hurried back to his home, hoping he'd made it in time, hopefully, Cruella was still sleeping, but as he opened the door he knew he was too late. "Carlos! Why were you  _outside?_ " Cruella asked, with that mad look in her eye that made Carlos want to pee his pants right that second. His knees shook violently as she got up and walked closer. She had that insufferable stuffed dog resting on her shoulder like usual, she always talked to it when she was having a bad day. 

"Carlos, you only speak when I speak to you, that's my rule, I'm addressing you now so SPEAK!" Cruella yelled grabbing a handful of his two tone black and white hair. Now his whole body was shaking, and there were tears in his eyes. Carlos' breaths came in short gasps, in out, in out. "I-I was outside," he managed to force out, he almost never spoke to her, only when Cruella told him he could. She didn't look very happy to hear that, she screamed in his face and slapped him. 

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GOING OUTSIDE, CARLOS?!" She yelled, letting her son go, only to grab a knife and hurl it in his direction. She picked up anything she could and threw it at him, sometimes he was lucky enough to dodge, but other times he wasn't. His mother was crazy, she really was, otherwise that wouldn't have made a damn song about her. She skinned puppies for fuck's sake.  _Puppies._ Before he knew it his mother was dealing kicks to his stomach and face, he tried - but failed - to guard his face in time. He hated his mother, he hated being left behind like he was spare parts that no one wanted, broken and bruised. Cruella had an ugly, wide smile, and a weird glint in her sickening eyes.

 The heel of her shoe was stabbing into the back of his head, he adjusted his hands accordingly. He was curled tightly in on himself, Carlos always ended up like this at some point in the day, pathetically in a fetal position riding out the storm, hoping for a rainbow or some shit. His mother wobbled on her feet, halting her assault for a few precious seconds.

Carlos scrambled on his hands and knees - knowing full well he couldn't stand up in this state - and crawled to the closet full of bear traps, it would keep her away. Carlos slammed the closet door behind him, a few seconds later Cruella was there slamming her fists onto the door, "Come out come out where ever you are my  _puppy!"_ Carlos walked around all the bear traps, he legs shaking and his head throbbing as he stood until he was in his sleeping corner, there was no pillow, and no blanket, he just curled in on himself and covered his head, reciting his mother's song softly.  

 "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, No evil thing will..." Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, but the song somehow helped, his body was still shaking, but now he could breathe easier. "Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will..." He squeezed his eyes shut as his mother screamed, "Carlos, you better not be singing that stupid song Roger wrote!" 

Carlos didn't stop, "To see her is to take a sudden chill," a shaky breath, "Cruella, Cruella, She's like a spider waiting for the kill" his mother was screaming hysterically, Carlos sobbed, her screams were the only thing he could hear,  "Look out for Cruella De Vil...." 

Somehow the next thing he knew, he woke up in the closet, he'd fallen asleep, which was rare during one of her mother's episodes. Carlos lifted himself up and managed to leave the closet. He could hear his mother snoring and sighed with relief, he'd managed to sleep all day yesterday. Carlos made his mother some eggs with moldy bread, the best meal you could get on the Isle.  He set the plate of food on the tiny table with only one chair and waited for his mother to wake up.

Carlos wanted nothing more than to get back to work on his project and leave the Hell House. His mother came down the stairs with a cigarette in hand, blowing a puff of smoke at Carlos as she sat down. He silently hoped that she wouldn't put out her cigar on his skin like she usually did. "Come closer, Carlos dear," Cruella said wielding her knife like a sword. He took one step closer, "Closer..." One more step, "Closer," He took one more step and he was inches away from his crazy mother. She grabbed his hand lightening fast and stabbed it using the knife. 

Carlos bit back a scream, if he screamed his mother would continue. He did, however, fall to his knees and gasp in pain. Cruella took another drag of her cigarette, "You shouldn't have disobeyed me," she pulled up his sleeve, revealing many cigar burns, most were scars now. "You will not go outside today, my henchman, Horace, and Jasper will watch you," she said eating her breakfast slowly.  After she finished she put her cigar out on his bare skin, smiling at his suffering, then she left Carlos alone to pull the knife by himself. His eyes watered, and he shook involuntarily, she'd actually stabbed him, and then burned him, again. 

He grabbed a cloth from the dirty floor and pressed it the wound, not caring if it got infected. He gripped the knife and took a deep breath before yanking it out. He dropped the knife and pressed the cloth onto the wound, he hoped the bleeding would stop so he could begin his work. Carlos wrapped his hand in a spare shirt he tore apart before going into his room, cradling it to his chest. He took his device out from underneath his bed and pulled out the spare parts he took yesterday. Carlos only relaxed when he was working on something productive, and he'd become so engrossed in his work he almost didn't notice when Horace and Jasper walked in his room. His project looked like a bundle of wires and scrap metal, it didn't look like anything that could bring down part of the barrier with a push of a button. "What do you think that is Horace?" Jasper whispered, but Carlos could hear him. 

"Maybe Miss would like to find out," Horace responded, Carlos went rigid and stopped completely. Cruella would be furious if she knew he was trying to escape. 

"What the fuck is it, kid?" Jasper demanded. Carlos licked his lips and glanced at Jasper from the corner of his eye. Jasper was a very tall man, with a messy beard and a receding hairline, while his counterpart, Horace, was short and completely bald, but both had very big noses. 

"I-it's....um, it's for...." Carlos tried desperately to come up with a good lie, "...The fridge!" That was a good lie because their fridge had stopped working a few days ago, but Jasper might be smarter than he looked. 

"That doesn't look like anything that goes on a fridge," he replied, watching Carlos critically. "It looks way more complicated," 

"Maybe we should just tell Cruella you tried to sneak out again?" Horace suggested sucking in a deep breath before belting out Cruella's name. "CRUELLA!" Carlos flinched, and fell out of his chair, fucking Horace! He got up quickly, grabbing his device and sprinted for the closet, the only place where Cruella would not go. Before he could reach the door, however, Cruella was already blocking his way. Her hair was even messier than usual. Carlos took a step back, clutching his invention in his trembling hands. 

He backed right into Jasper, who put his hand on his shoulder. "We caught him trying to sneak out," he lied.

"N-no I wasn't I-"  _CRACK!_ Cruellaswing her fists into his face, before she snatched his invention out of his hands. She glared at him and studied the object. 

"What is this?" She asked, but when Carlos refused to answer she punched him again. His face stung and he bit back tears, today was not his day, probably his worst day. He held his wounded hand close to his body, the cloth was soaked in blood and the wound stung. She threw the device onto the floor and hovered her heel over it.  _"What is this?"_ she asked dangerously. 

she brought her foot down, but Carlos shouted, "WAIT!" he stared at his machine. She would more than likely destroy it even after he told her what it did. "It can bring down the barrier!" His mother paled, and a sick smile spread across her face, what was she going to do with this information? He was sure she would destroy his contraption, but she just picked it up and smiled, she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him outside. Cruella was cackling as she took Carlos to Maleficent's lair, but Carlos didn't know where they were. 

"Where are we?" Carlos asked, nearly losing balance as his mother picked up the pace. 

"This is Maleficent's lair, you idiot" Cruella snapped, swinging the door open, "MALEFICENT!" she screeched, dragging Carlos up the stairs. What the fuck was happening? Carlos was now standing in front of a woman dressed in dark purple, with horns sticking out of her head. His mouth went dry, she was scarier in person, she sported a furious glare, like his mother. 

"What do you need Cruella, and who is this?" Maleficent asked, filing her nails, pointing at him. Near her stood Jafar, and the Evil Queen.

"He's my son,"

"Cruella you didn't tell us you had a son!" The Evil Queen said excitedly, walking over to Carlos and inspecting him, "He's adorable!" Cruella ignored her completely. 

"He's building a machine that can bring down the barrier," she announced with a smug grin. 

 

 


	3. Tourney, Prophetic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay has a Tourney game coming up, but he's super distracted by his weird dreams during practice.
> 
> Chad wants to cuddle but Doug hates cuddling and Ben has to leave for a meeting.

_"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, No evil thing will..."_ Jay was having another one of those fucking dreams again, they were always vague and haunting.

 _"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will..."_ He was in a small dark closet, littered with dangerous bear traps. He stood in the middle of the closet staring at the door, someone was beating on the door. He turned around and there he was. The boy from his first dream huddled in the corner crying.  _"Carlos, you better not be singing that stupid song Roger wrote!"_ It was Cruella on the other side of that door then, Jay concluded. It was her song being sung, about how evil and terrifying she was, but Jay didn't take his eyes off of the boy - who he now knew was named Carlos - the boy was shaking, his face purple and blue. 

 _"To see her is to take a sudden chill, Cruella, Cruella, She's like a spider waiting for the kill"_ Carlos sang, he looked just like Cruella, with the two toned hair, black at the roots but white everywhere else. Who was he? On the other side of the door, Cruella screamed, making Jay jump out of his skin.  _"Look out for Cruella De Vil...."_

Jay woke up in a cold sweat, his hands were shaking. What the hell was that?! It unnerved him, he grabbed his dream journal - he got it after Fairy Godmother insisted he gets one because his dreams were related to one another -  and wrote down everything he could possibly remember. The boy's name was Carlos, and he looked almost exactly like Cruella and was most likely her son. Carlos was even singing the song Roger wrote about her. He wrote down exactly what the boy had sung just in case it was important later. 

 

_"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, No evil thing will..."_

_"Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, if she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will..."_

_"To see her is to take a sudden chill, Cruella, Cruella, She's like a spider waiting for the kill"_

_"Look out for Cruella De Vil...."_

 

As he wrote he realized these weird dreams seemed oddly very real, and it scared him. The first dream had been weird enough, but to get another one was just unsettling. He closed his journal and put his head in his hands. He needed to focus on something else, anything other than those dreams he'd been having. Jay grabbed his beanie from his nightstand and walked into the bathroom to get a good look at himself. He looked like complete shit, his hair was a mess and he had prominent bags under his eyes, he glared at his reflection. It had been only a few days since he started having these dreams, and they were already taking a big toll on him mentally. The Fairy Godmother was sure that these dreams were showing him the future and Jay had to agree. They were too realistic to not be real. Jay grabbed his bag full of his Tourney gear, heading over to the Tourney Feild for practice. Tourney was the only thing Jay was good at, in fact, the coach always referred to him as the star player. Jay nearly ran over Ben on his way out of the building, "Oh, sorry Ben, I wasn't paying attention," 

the brunette smiled kindly at Jay, he had been looking at his phone before Jay nearly ran him over. "Are you coming to practice?" Jay asked, shifting his feet nervously, he still wasn't used to being so polite all the time. 

"I'm going to a meeting, something important apparently, so I can't make it to practice today," Ben informed, frowning down at his phone. "I really have to get going before I'm late," 

"Okay, we'll totally kick ass at the game today," Jay told him encouragingly. He felt bad for the young Prince, he always missed out on fun teen activities because of his royal duties. Jay was glad he wasn't a king, he loved Tourney with a passion and he couldn't imagine his life without it. He and Ben both walked out of the school building before they parted ways at the Tourney field. Jay hurried into the locker room where the rest of his teammates were already changing. He threw his bag down and slipped into the gear as their coach walked in. "Hurry it up, Ladies!" the older man said, "We've got a game later today, and I wanna make sure we've got everything perfect!" Jay and the rest of the team ran out into the field and he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Carlos. He was Cruella's son, there was no other explanation as to why he was in Cruella's closet. 

Something nagged him at the back of his mind, he'd seen Cruella plenty of times while he was with Evie, and Mal, so how come he didn't see Carlos? Maybe his mother was crazier than everyone knew, maybe she hid him away so there would be absolutely no chance at him coming to Auradon. It seemed plausible. He ran faster, maybe he was having these dreams so he could save Carlos. His dreams were always centered around the small De Vil boy. "Jay!" his coach called. "Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to practice!" Jay rolled his eyes. 

"What are you thinking about Jay?" Chad asked, throwing the ball into the goal using his lacrosse stick. "You looked lost in thought for a while," Jay shrugged. 

"Some weird dreams I've been having," Jay replied, passing the ball to Chad, who gave him a raised eyebrow. "Not that kind of dream, Chad," The blonde teen smirked. 

"Okay, sure Jay," Chad stated, passing the ball back. They passed the ball back and forth for a few more minutes, chatting about nothing in particular until Jay brought up Ben.  

"So, one of your boyfriends is at a 'royal' meeting, do you know why?" Jay asked. Chad groaned aloud, running his fingers through his curly blonde hair. It was Jay's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"He's always leaving," Chad whined, "I never get to cuddle, and Doug doesn't like it!" Jay rolled his eyes, if Chad was his boyfriend he wouldn't want to cuddle with him either, he always smelled strongly of cologne, and not the pleasant kind, it was the kind that left your eyes watering when he walked past you. Jay had no clue how Ben or Doug could stand it.

"Well, if you didn't wear a ton of cologne maybe he would cuddle you," Jay advised, "You wear too much dude," Chad's eyes lit up with understanding and he lowered his lacrosse stick in awe. 

"OH!" Chad said, now wearing a pleased smile, "I totally thought Doug hated me!" Jay shook his head in disbelief, Chad could be a fucking retard. 

"You two!" the coach snapped pointing and Jay and Chad, "Four laps around the field!" Jay gave Chad a glare and shoved him playfully as they ran, at least he stopped thinking about Carlos De Vil for a little bit, not that thinking about that small boy was a bad thing. It just took a lot of energy. 

Ten minutes later their coach blew the whistle and practice was over, Jay took a quick shower in the locker room before heading to the Cafeteria to get some lunch. When he sat down with his plate full of food - a sandwich, a pile of fruit, a bag of chips, and two cupcakes - he noticed that Evie and Mal were making out. "Hey," he said, but they didn't seem to be paying attention, "I'm trying to eat here, jeez," The two ignored him and he ate his food in silence, did they not realize how that made him feel? He wanted his own relationship like that too, like Mal and Evie, something sweet and adorable, but that was impossible. He didn't like anyone at this school, plus, all the hot guys were in a relationship. He finished eating food and left his two female friends to make out by themselves. 

As he headed back to his room Lonnie stopped him, "Hi Jay!" 

"Uh hey, Lonnie," Jay responded, readjusting his beanie. She was Fa Mulan's daughter, and she was very skilled with a sword. Jay smiled at her, and she blushed. Why was she blushing? 

"So...Jay, um..." she twisted her hair around her finger, something Mal also did when she was nervous, was Lonnie asking him out or something? "I was wondering.....would you go on a date with me?" Shit. Jay's smile faltered, and her face fell, already knowing the answer. 

"I'm sorry Lonnie, but-" 

"Yeah, I totally get it, there's a girl or a guy you like instead of me," Lonnie said sadly, frowning. Jay nodded. 

"I'm really sorry Lonnie, you're a really good friend to me," Jay said, trying to comfort her, and she smiled faintly. He felt bad for her, but he had to get to his room and finish his homework before getting ready for the game later. 

* 

 Doug sat on his bed trying to finish his Biology homework, his grade had been slipping in that class and he was determined to fix it. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and finished the worksheet quickly before he checked for any mistakes. His eyes scanned every question and every answer about twice, and it was flawless. Doug smiled triumphantly at his handy work and put the paper back in his bag when there was a knock at the door. "DOUG!" Chad shouted from the other side, "DO YOU HATE MY COLOGNE?" Doug gave a sigh and opened the door, Chad was a tad bit annoying sometimes, especially when he tried to cuddle him when he had way too much cologne on. 

"You don't have to shout, Chad,"

"But do you hate it?" Chad asked, pouting. 

"I wouldn't hate it so much if you put less of it on, one squirt is enough," Doug said, closing the door as he boyfriend entered. Chad flashed him a cute smile, and Doug couldn't help but smile back. 

"I'm so glad!" Chad replied, closing the distance between them, "I thought you hated me or something!"

"Why would I be in a relationship with you if I hated you?" Doug asked. Chad pulled him into his signature bear hug, and Doug scrunched up his nose as his senses were assaulted with the horrific smell of Chad's cologne. It was worth it though because he loved to cuddle. "Have you seen Ben today? It's only Saturday, it's not like he has anywhere to be," 

"Oh yeah! Um, Ben told me to tell you that he was going to a meeting today!" Chad said, releasing Doug from their embrace. There was another knock at the door and Chad ran to the door screeching, "I'll get it!" Chad swung open the door and Doug smiled.

"Speak of the devil," he said, "So, what was that meeting about?" 

"Top secret," Ben said with a sly smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Jay has this weird power to see the future through dreams (and more....in due time)  
> Mal uses her spell book and Evie can manipulate mirrors.


	4. The Biggest Mistake Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Mal are growing suspicious about Jay's increasingly weird attitude, and finally get an answer. Carlos completes his invention and tests it out.

Mal noticed that Jay was acting really weird, especially during the Tourney game the other day, where he completely missed the goal. He looked exhausted, but every time she asked him about it, she was turned away. "It's nothing, Mal." He told her the first time. 

She wasn't going to give up that easily, she had her secret weapon. "Hey Evie, have you noticed how weird Jay has been acting?" she asked as the two of them were getting ready for school. Evie turned away from her mirror to look at Mal. "Weird how?" 

"Well...he missed the goal in the Tourney game the other night, and he looks super exhausted lately, what if he's sick?" Mal told her, her eyes twinkling. Evie was the mother of the group, making it her mission to take care of her and Jay at all times. Evie's eyes narrowed with concern, and she pressed her plump lips into a thin line. 

"Let's go check on him!" Evie said worriedly, running out of the room. Mal followed with a smug grin, Jay was the best liar there was, but he didn't stand a chance against Evie when she was worried. Mal hurried after Evie, she must've sprinted there because by the time Mal caught up they were in the middle of a conversation. 

"Jay, it seriously can't be nothing." Evie told him, with her arms crossed, "Look at how exhausted you look! Your hair is a mess! What's wrong?" Jay did, in fact, look even worse than yesterday, his hair was a big mess of tangles, the bags under his eyes were even more noticeable and he wasn't even dressed yet. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Jay muttered, giving Mal a glare as she walked through the doorway.

"Try me," Mal snapped, she was pissed that Jay didn't trust them enough to tell them what was wrong. Jay finally gave a sigh of defeat. 

"I'm having these dreams,"

"About...?" Evie asked after he sat in silence for an entire minute. 

"Carlos," Jay told her, and a smile crept across his face, but it wasn't a happy one. _Carlos? Who the hell is Carlos?_ Mal wondered. "Carlos De Vil, Cruella's son," Cruella was a part of Maleficent's crew back on the Isle, she never told any of them she had a son.

"I thought she didn't have a son," Mal said. 

"How old is he? What does he look like?" Evie asked frantically, looking even more worried by the second. 

"He's younger than us, probably 14 or 15," Jay said, "He looks just like his mom," 

"More importantly," Mal replied, "Why are you having these dreams about him?" 

"Maleficent and her crew are building something, and I think Carlos is a part of it somehow," Jay mumbled.

"Well great!" Mal said, throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

 

Carlos had a big decision to make. Good, or Evil? Yes, he was Cruella's son, but that didn't make him inherently evil. He could make his own choices, but standing in front of Maleficent, he found that he didn't have a choice in the matter. "You will complete your invention, and you will bring down the barrier," she said, giving him a fierce glare. He swallowed thickly and nodded. He did not want to be on her bad side, she was the most corrupt villain on the Isle. He clenched his fists, and his nails dug into his palms, he had to do everything she asked if he wanted to survive, but he didn't want to unleash villains upon Auradon, Carlos just wanted to be free. It was all his fault, really. He dug his damn grave by going through with his own plan. Carlos had begun building the machine, and he wanted to leave. If he had kept a quiet mind then maybe he wouldn't have done that, and maybe he wouldn't be stuck doing Maleficent's bidding.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Carlos replied quickly. 

"I will provide you with all the parts you'll need, and you will stay at home with Jasper and Horace," Maleficent told him, as she filed her nails to a sharp point. Carlos did not want to get clawed by her. "You will not leave, your mother will be sure of that," Carlos lowered his head, he was going to be trapped until he finished the god forsaken thing? Maybe he should've known this was going to happen. Carlos would be locked away in his mother's house, where she could beat him all day with no escape. He could no longer sneak out for food. "Now leave, and finish it as soon as possible," 

**THREE WEEKS LATER.**

That was easier said than done. Carlos had finished his project two weeks ago, but he  _still_ didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Should he try to destroy it, or go through with Maleficent's plan? He took out a few parts of his invention - he still didn't know what to call it - and pretended to tinker with it before putting it back in. Good or Evil? Or better yet, free or trapped? Scratch the second one. Either way, he was stuck with his mother, so ultimately he was trapped no matter what. Hopefully, it would malfunction and not work properly, and knowing his luck, it would probably be the case. 

"How are you not done yet?!" Cruella snapped as she flung the door open, scaring him and her minions. "It's a machine that can bring down the barrier it shouldn't be that hard!" 

"Actually-" 

"Test it," Cruella said, her heels clicking as she stomped her way over to him. He drew in on himself, cradling his still injured hand. He already had too many scars to count on his body, including his hands. 

"B-but it's not n-n-not done," A lie, and she knew it.

"It looks done to me now test the damn thing!" Cruella yelled, spitting in Carlos' face. She raised her hand and Carlos covered his face just in time as she brought her fist down with a loud smack. Fearing that his mother would get even more violent, Carlos quickly turned it on.  _Click click click click click._ The machine whirred to life, but nothing happened. "The stupid thing is broke-" 

_**BOOM!** _

Carlos and Cruella looked out the window and gasped at what they saw. A small hole in the barrier, too small for anyone to fit through, but a hole nonetheless. Carlos' heart was beating a million miles a minute, thank god! Cruella turned and left the room practically running, "Minions!" she beckoned, and Carlos was alone in the room with the most dangerous machine he had ever created. "Thank god it didn't work," he whispered to himself before the world went black. 

* * *

 

Jay couldn't stop thinking about Carlos. Was he hurt, was he okay, did he know what Maleficent was planning? Like he said, all he could think about was Carlos de Vil. He put his head on his desk, only wanting a few minutes of sleep before lunch. He hoped his dream would be normal for once. Nope. 

 _"How are you not done yet?!"_ It was obviously Cruella.  _"It's a machine that can bring down the barrier it shouldn't be that hard!"_ Was this a real dream or was this real? Shit. This could not be happening, no it was just a dream Jay told himself as he watched. Carlos curled up in the corner, cradling his arm, was he injured? Jay walked closer and took a closer look. Carlos' hand was wrapped in a dirty rag stained with blood, and his face was covered in fading bruises. Jay couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. 

 _"B-but it's not n-n-not done,"_ Carlos looked like he was on the verge of tears. Oh, how Jay wished he could comfort him, wrap his arms around the smaller boy and protect him. 

 _"It looks done to me now test the damn thing!"_ Cruella brought her fists down onto her son's face, who was quick to protect his face. The boy hurried and turned the machine next to him on. _**BOOM!**_ Jay ran over to the window and saw the small hole in the barrier before he was ripped from the scene, just to be placed in a green field. 

"Where am I, and who are you?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Jay turned around and was face to face with the boy he'd been dreaming about. "O-oh your Jay, right?" Jay didn't expect that. Carlos knew his name!

"Yeah, and your Carlos De Vil, how do you know my name?" 

"How do you know mine?" Carlos asked defensively. 

"I asked first." 

"Everyone on the Isle knows you, you're one of the chosen few to attend Auradon," Carlos said, "and you're Jafar's son," 

"Good point," 

"How do you know my name?" Carlos asked, his face etched in worry. 

"Uhhhh, I have weird dreams about you...?" Jay said, "I know you built this machine that can almost bring down the magical barrier made by the Fairy Godmother,"

"That's creepy, what the fuck?" 

"Hey! It's weird for me too!" Jay protested, "And how could you work for Maleficent?!" 

He looked slightly frightened, he looked around and took a few tentative steps back. "I'm n-n-not doing it because I want to! I-It's against my will!" 

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you," Jay told Carlos softly, "I want to help," 

"Get me off the Isle," Carlos mumbled, "P-please." 

"I'll try, I promise." Before Jay could say more it was all gone, he woke up from the dream with drool on his desk, his teacher raised their eyebrows. 

Jay stood up from his chair and practically sprinted from the classroom, she needed to know. "Fairy Godmother!" 


	5. Poor Unfortunate Soul!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has to destroy it, but how? Jay tells the Fairy Godmother about the barrier and all hell breaks loose.

Carlos only had a few minutes before Cruella and her minions would be back from the meeting with Maleficent. He had no time to waste, and he knew exactly how to destroy it, but when he attempted to do so all his methods failed. It would not shatter into a million pieces when he threw it. It wouldn't break when he banged it with a hammer, nothing worked, but he still had one option.  "Uma!" Carlos yelled, sticking his head out the window, "I want to make a deal with you!" This was dangerous, but it was the only way. 

* * *

Mal was in art class, trying to finish her portrait of Evie, it was almost done, nearly perfect. Evie had been her artistic muse before they had even left the Isle. She loved Evie before she even knew what love was. When Evie's mother would starve her until she lost weight Mal always snuck her food. When Mal's mother would forbid her from leaving the house or eating until she finished a project, Evie always snuck over to see her. They were so close, and Jay was like their brother. He hung out with them and protected them, even though Mal didn't need protecting. She loved them both, they were her family.

"Mal, the Fairy Godmother would like to see you in her office," said her teacher, interrupting her train of thought. Why would the Fairy Godmother need to see her? Mal set down her pencil and looked up at her teacher, she was a short woman with light blue hair. A faerie like her. 

"Oh, okay," Mal replied, she grabbed her sketch of Evie and put it in her bag. Three boys were oohing at her as she left, "Oh, she's in trouble!" Mal casually walked to the Fairy Godmother's office. She stood in front of her door before lightly knocking. The door opened and she looked distraught, her usual perfect hair was messy and she was breathing heavily. 

"What?" Mal asked, but the Fairy Godmother shoved her into the room where Jay and Evie were sitting. "What's going on?" She asked.

Fairy Godmother's voice was urgent when she spoke, "The Barrier was broken through today." She told the three of them, "And Jay has had a dream, and knows who did it," This wasn't what she was expecting at all. She knew that Jay had been having dreams about this kid named Carlos, but she had no clue that he could also tell the future through his dreams. It was cool, but scary all the same.  

"Holy shit!" She muttered, Mal didn't think the day would come to where someone would be able to do such a thing. 

"So, I've taken it upon myself to take the child responsible. King Adam has already agreed to let me do so," she informed, "but that child is on the Isle and I need people experienced who have been there to accompany me, and that's where you three come in." Well, Mal wasn't expecting this either. Today was full of surprises, but she definitely did not want to go, especially if that meant facing her mother again. She couldn't do that again. 

"When do we leave?" Evie asked, with an unusual air of seriousness, with an underlying tone of fear. Mal guessed that Evie didn't want to go back either, and she didn't blame her. EQ was pretty crazy. 

"Now," Fairy Godmother said, clutching her wand, "The limo is waiting outside," Jay jumped from his seat and startled her, she must be very on edge. 

"Come on!" Jay said, "What're you guys standing around for? There's no time to waste!" Mal raised her eyebrows since when was he eager to go back to the Isle? There was nothing for him there....except Carlos, was Carlos the one who tore a hole in the barrier? He must be because Jay was practically going insane, he was out in the hallway, eagerly awaiting them to join him. Mal shoved her hands in her pockets and waved to Fairy Godmother. "Lead the way," Fairy Godmother nodded and exited the room too. The four of them weaved through the hallways, efficiently making their way to the exit. It was mid-day, so no one was in the hallways, or outside when they neared the limo. The driver was the same man from back when the Rotten Three were taken from the Isle. Mal smiled at him as she climbed in the back. 

There, in the seat across from her sat King Adam, wearing a welcoming smile. "Hello, Mal." he said, "Did Fairy Godmother forget to mention that I too would come?" Mal nodded.

"Yeah, but it's cool." She said, as her two friends climbed in beside her, and Fairy Godmother took her seat next to the king. She was vaguely reminded of her first time in Auradon whilst in this limo. King Adam was sitting in the same exact spot. After everyone was settled the car started heading for its destination. "So, Carlos managed to tear a hole in the barrier?" Mal asked, deciding now would be a great time to ask. 

Jay nodded, "I'm pretty sure he did it unwillingly," He gave himself a private smile like he wasn't telling her something. This time she shrugged it off, she had other things to worry about as they crossed the golden bridge, (she referred it to the "Yellow Brick Road," as a joke.) they were almost there, she clenched her fists. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in art class, daydreaming about her next date with Evie. She glanced over at her significant other, Evie was frantically fixing her hair, even though it was perfect. It was a habit her mother engraved into her head, and it pissed Mal off every time she saw those forced habits. 

Jay was popping his fingers, something that seemed normal, but to the three of them, it was a signal: "we're okay," Mal's thundering heart calmed and Evie knotted her hands into her lap before she took Mal's hand. The limo stopped and the group exited the car. Jay was already walking down the street, with his "Isle swagger" - eyes watchful, fists ready, chin up, shoulders back. He looked powerful. - and Mal and the rest of them had to jog to keep up. Evie was softly snickering at Fairy Godmother as she jogged over, she never imagined she'd see her run. 

"Here," Jay said, pointing to a slightly leaning home. It looked like a typical house on the Isle. The five of them opened the door and walked inside. It was clean.  _So_ clean. There was not a single speck of dirt anywhere, not even dust. Fairy Godmother walked around the living room, coming across a closet, she turned the knob and- "Wait! You shouldn't open that," Jay said, but it was too late, Jay lunged for the Fairy Godmother and yanked her away from the door as she began to take a step in. Her eyes widened and Jay sighed in relief. "That was close." Mal wasn't close enough to know what Jay was talking about, so she walked over. A closet full of bear traps. Chills went down her spine, who would have a closet full of bear traps, and why? 

"Why is there a closet full-" she began to ask. 

"Don't ask," Jay said, ignoring the closet and opening the door that led to another room. In that room was Cruella's son. "Carlos?" Jay asked.

The room was nearly empty except for Carlos, there was no device, just a pile of useless spare parts. "Where's the device you used to destroy part of the barrier with?" Fairy Godmother asked sharply. Carlos flinched but said nothing. 

"Answer me please," Fairy Godmother said. 

 

"Carlos, it's cool, we're not here to hurt you," Jay said softly, in a strangely comforting voice.

* * *

Carlos' day consisted of cleaning the entire house before he could continue his work on his device. That meant scrubbing the floors on his hands and knees until his hands were completely raw and bleeding through his black leather gloves. His back ached after an hour or two of cleaning. He threw the broom back in the closet along with the cleaning supplies he'd been using, his mother walked in and inspected his work, before kicking the bucket of water he'd forgotten to put up. The soapy water spilled onto the floor and Carlos pressed his lips together. His mother cackled before she, Horace, and Jasper left. He sighed before he got some rags to soak up the water, a few seconds later the water was gone and he put everything away, again. His hands stung, he knees were sore and his back still ached. 

Carlos went into his room and inspected his doomsday device. He had to destroy it. Carlos grabbed a hammer and leaned over the machine, hitting it with a hammer, but nothing happened. He blinked and tried again. Nothing. He picked it up and threw it on the floor, still nothing. He rubbed his forehead. He couldn't destroy it?! Panic set in. He couldn't destroy it, he was going to doom Auradon. He ran his fingers through his hair frantically,  _shit, shit, shit._ Carlos had no backup plan for this, why couldn't he destroy it? Then he got to thinking, maybe it was only him who couldn't destroy it, but who would destroy it for him? No one on the Isle did anything they were told, so he needed some one he could trust to go through with their deal. Uma, Ursula's daughter. He jumped to his feet and opened the window. "Uma! I need to make a deal with you!" A few seconds later the blue-haired girl was standing in his room with him. 

"What do you need, shorty?" Uma asked, "I assume you know my price?" 

"Yeah, I need you to destroy this, now," Carlos said, handing her the hammer. She shrugged and slammed the hammer into the machine but nothing happened. 

"It didn't work, pick something else you want me to do. I ain't got all day pup," 

"Ugh, damn it!" Carlos said, rubbing his forehead, "Maleficent must've spelled it!"

"Uh, kid." Uma said, "Just make a deal with me already."

Carlos grabbed a journal and quickly wrote instructions on how to finish building it, but it had a twist. He would rig it to explode. "Here, take this journal, finish this device and activate it." he told her, "It'll be rigged to explode so be careful," 

She gave him a weird look, but nodded, "Fine, anything else I need to know?" 

"You'll probably have to leave the Isle, Maleficent will be after you, you can take who ever." Carlos told her, "Don't tell anyone, besides people you trust," 

"All deals are confidential," Uma said, handing him a choker, with his mother's symbol on it. "Wear this to seal the deal, it'll take your voice once you're off the Isle," 

"How do you know that I'll get off the Isle? It's impossible." He asked as he put the choker on. It was black leather. He liked it.

"I just know, otherwise I wouldn't have shown up," Uma explained, grabbing the journal and the device. The door knob to the room turned and the door began to open, he glanced at the door and back at Uma, but she was gone. He closed the window quickly and turned to face the door. He expected his mother, Maleficent, Jafar, The Evil Queen, or anyone else, but it wasn't anyone he had ever met in real life before. "Carlos?" a voice asked, he knew it was Jay. A second later Jay walked through the door, followed by Evie, Mal, King Adam, and Fairy Godmother. I-impossible. 

"Where's the device you used to destroy part of the barrier with?" Carlos didn't answer, "Answer me please," 

Jay stepped in, "Carlos, it's cool, we're not here to hurt you," It was weird, no one had ever told him they weren't going to hurt him. This was really weird. Carlos refused to answer any of their questions.

"Do you want to leave the Isle?" Evie asked him, with a soft smile. He nodded, he wanted nothing more than to be gone before his mother comes back. "Then answer her question," Mal said sharply, Carlos glared at her. 

"I destroyed it," he said, locking eyes with Fairy Godmother. She scared him. He didn't like her at all. 

"That's good," she said, walking closer. Her heels clicked, he remained completely still   _Click click click. Click click click._ _Her heels. Mother's heels. Heels heels heels._

Fairy Godmother stopped in front of him and Carlos let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Would you like to come with us to Auradon?" she asked. 

"Yes please!" Carlos said, "I mean- sure." 


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos' first day in Auradon gets a little emotional.

Carlos sat down in the limo sandwiched between Mal and Jay, and he didn't trust either of them.  Jay did indeed invade his privacy with his weird dreams, but that only gave him a slight edge over the rest of them. Carlos was from the Isle after all and he didn't trust anyone, except for maybe Uma, but that was a different kind of trust between them. It was a deal. His hands were knotted together in his lap out of nervous habit or to hide his wounds he didn't know if it was one or the other...maybe both.

Carlos wouldn't allow himself to show weakness. He had only agreed to leave the Isle so he could leave his mother and that god forsaken device behind. He wasn't here to be in a relationship. Relationships didn't really happen on the Isle, it was more like gang activity that he never took part in. 

He chewed his lip mercilessly as the limo nearly passed through the barrier to the bridge, he knew it would open for them. Carlos was thinking about his split second decision with Uma. He would lose his voice forever once he got through. You don't appreciate something until it's gone they always say, and boy were they right. 

The limo passed through the barrier and it happened immediately. His throat burned and the choker around his neck shined a bright light before fading away. King Adam and the Fairy Godmother seemed to dismiss it or they thought it was a trick of the light because they said nothing. Carlos pretended to dismiss it as well, ignoring Mal's heated stare, he had a feeling she knew, and she wanted to talk. 

_"...If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will,"_

Carlos surprised to hear his own voice in his head. It died away as quickly as it had come, only to have Ursula speak up next.

 "Poor unfortunate souls! So sad, so true!"

So it was official, Carlos finished his side of the bargain. Now all that was left was for Uma to do the same. He hoped he made the right choice. His voice wasn't worth much, but that doomsday device was worth his life and more. If she were to fail or sabotage it they would all be doomed. Carlos forced those thoughts away as the limo came to a slow stop at Auradon Prep. Jay, Mal, and Evie were the first ones out of the car followed by Carlos, who was terrified, but excited to finally be at Auradon. "Well, today was quite eventful, but we must get going and show Carlos to his room!" Evie said politely before grabbing his elbow gently, giving him a soft smile. The four of them walked through the halls before stopping at a door. "This is your room," Evie said, "You'll be rooming with Jay, he's really nice," she opened the door and ushered him inside. She was very welcoming and Carlos liked her. They would've definitely been friends back on the Isle if they met. 

Carlos was a little less nervous as he looked around the room, there were two beds, and another door which Carlos guessed led to a bathroom. The room was in a nice shade of dark blue, the blankets on the beds were blue, the curtains were blue, the carpet was blue-ish with some weird pattern on it. Auradon really liked its blue, he concluded. 

"Well, what do you think?" Evie asked, practically bouncing on her feet. Mal rolled her eyes. Carlos kept his eyes down. Mother was scolding him again he clenched his fists, - It wasn't his mother he told himself, he was getting chewed out by Mal. Just Mal, not his mother.

"You made a deal with Ursula didn't you?" Mal asked, suddenly "Is your voice really worth what you wanted?" He would've said hell yes, but he settled for a nod. 

"Wait, what's going on?" Jay asked as if he hadn't been paying attention. 

Evie gasped, "You made a deal with URSULA?!" Carlos flinched,  "Why would you do that?" She added calmly, seeing that he was becoming increasingly more nervous. 

"How do we expect an answer if we don't even give him anything to write with?" Jay asked mostly to himself, grabbing a journal and a pen. "Here," 

Carlos tentatively took the pencil from Jay's hand, downright refusing to make any physical contact, and grabbed the journal. 

I DID IT BECAUSE I HAD TO. He wrote, in his perfectly straight handwriting. His mother had forced him to perfect his handwriting. 

_"Write it again," she snarled, his hands were cramping. He'd already cut open his hands from cleaning an hour earlier. He didn't hesitate to write it, even though a little blood dripped onto the paper. C-A-R-L-O-S._

_"Again!" Cruella yelled she had that crazed look in her eyes again. C-A-R-L-O-S._

_C-A-R-L-O-S._

_C-A-R-L-O-S._

_C-A-R--_ "Carlos? Were you listening?" He hadn't heard anything, he only heard his mother's crazed voice. He shook his head. 

"I asked what did you have to do?" Evie told him. 

SURVIVE. He was going to be vague as possible. Carlos didn't trust them at all, even though they were all from the Isle. "O-oh, I guess you don't want to talk about it?" He nodded in agreement. "Okay, well, Mal and I are gonna give you space," Evie said, practically dragging Mal out of the room.

"Well it's just you and me, again," Jay said, with a mischievous smile. Carlos didn't smile back. 

"So..." Jay mumbled awkwardly, "I'm Jay, son of Jafar," 

CARLOS DE VIL, SON OF CRUELLA. He wrote back. Jay smiled again, and held out his hand, the movement was quick, and Carlos jumped back, breathing heavily. He blinked rapidly. He had been so sure that Jay had been raising his hand to strike him, but Jay merely held out his hand so they could shake. "Whoa, sorry dude I didn't mean to spook you."  

Carlos clutched his chest where he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. IT'S OKAY. He wrote, even though it wasn't. He himself was not okay, he still had the Isle weighing on him, crushing him under its enormous weight. The evil he had committed there still haunted him. His mother would most definitely haunt him for the rest of his pathetic existence. Jay stared at him. Jay stared at him a lot, and it was kinda freaky. It was like Jay was trying to figure him out, and Carlos refused to let that happen. He set the journal and pen down on the nightstand next to his bed. "Sorry, I bet it's been a stressful day for you," Jay said, "Try and gets some rest," What did it look like he was about to do? Carlos climbed into the unfamiliar bed and was shocked. It was  _soft._ He ran his hand across the bed, mesmerized by it. How could someone sleep on something so incredibly soft? "It's amazing isn't it?" Carlos turned away, not willing to face Jay. He wasn't going to get attached just to have him go crazy like his mother or betray him. 

_Sharp finger nails dug into his face. "How could you sell that device to Ursula's daughter!?" Maleficent screeched, "I should skin you alive, but I'll leave that to your mother!" He was dreaming, this was a dream, but his body shook all on its own. Maleficent was replaced by Cruella - he never considered her his mother - holding a knife. She was going to skin him alive, just like the dogs she skinned so long ago. Carlos was nothing but a dog to her. Cruella's eyes flashed with an emotion he didn't recognize and sliced open his palm. Carlos hated blood, it pooled in his hand until it spilled onto the floor._

_She dug her perfect nails into the cut, he tried to look away but his eyes were glued to the wound. He wasn't even breathing. Cruella got her fingers under his skin, peeling it away. Blood was everywhere. This wasn't real. It wasn't real. Not real, not real, not real, NOT REAL._

His eyes shot open, the sun was rising, but not fully risen. All he could hear was his labored breathing, he tried to sit up but he didn't move. He couldn't move at all. Carlos stayed that way for a whole minute before he finally sat up on his bed. He breathed in and out slowly, attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart. It wasn't working, he could barely even breathe, and he felt like a bucket of cold water had just be dumped on him. What was happening? He was still trembling and all he could think about was that  _knife._ His mother lunging for him with her arms outstretched ready to claw his throat out with her bare hands. Carlos couldn't calm down. He cigarette burning out against his skin, the small circular scars he would never let anyone see or touch. The smell of the tobacco she smoked. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. When she had let a starving door loose in his room to eat him, he was terrified of dogs. Cruella almost burning Carlos' hand on a hot stove. 

He covered his head with his arms. She always found ways to hurt him, to make him bleed. To humiliate him. Always - always pain, nothing but pain, and her insane cackling as she talked to herself.  _"Don't be afraid, puppy! I'm not here to hurt you!"_ She'd say as she sat on the couch watching TV when he was in the closet full of bear traps. She had conversations with herself about the best way to hurt Carlos the next day.  _"I could collar him like a dog! Hah!"_ He was nothing but an animal.  _"Come fluff my furs, Carlos!"_ Nothing but a slave. His heart was racing, out of his control... "Hey, are you okay?" Carlos whimpered. His mother was right. Nothing but an animal. A strong pair of arms were around him suddenly and he flinched. "H-hey, it's okay," said a soothing voice, "Just breathe, and relax your safe here," He didn't  _feel_ safe. "You're in Auradon," the voice said, Carlos recognized it to be Jay. Oh yeah, he was in Auradon. Last night he was taken away from his prison, and now he was in Jay's arms. Carlos was suddenly hyper aware of Jay's body against his. Jay was surprisingly more muscular than he appeared. Strong and powerful. Carlos' body finally relaxed on its own. His heartbeat finally slowed. His breath became even again and Jay pulled away. "Are you okay dude?" 

Carlos gave him a small nod. "Did you have a nightmare?" Jay asked. Carlos averted his eyes before nodding again slowly. God, he didn't mean to drag Jay into this. Now he looked weak. "Mal and Evie used to have nightmares too," Jay rambled on, wiping away a tear on Carlos' cheek. He wouldn't peg Mal to be the type to have nightmares as well. She looked so hardened and strong like Jay. Carlos grabbed his journal and pen before writing, THEY USED TO HAVE NIGHTMARES?

"Oh yeah, Evie especially. Her mom would starve her." Jay told him. Carlos frowned, empathetic towards Evie. Jay shouldn't be telling him this. "What was your nightmare about?" 

Carlos wanted to tell him, he really did. He clenched his fists, maybe Jay wouldn't think he was weak. "You can tell me," Jay said. "I can take it," Carlos doubted it. 

IT WAS ABOUT CRUELLA, he wrote. 

 

 


	7. Psychology 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos makes a new friend, and his name is Chad. Evie learns something about Carlos, and it makes Jay go nuts.
> 
> Jay is a little too protective....it's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Chad kinda smart (but still dumb if that makes sense). Chad also is a coffee addict early in the morning so he's usually very hyper. I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST TO KEEP CARLOS AND CHAD PLATONIC. 
> 
> Also, I don't think Mal and Evie are gonna be very big characters in this fic. They'll have their moments and stuff, but I don't think they'll be too involved with the main plot until later.
> 
> JAYLOS IS COMING :D

 Carlos wasn't expecting Auradon Prep to be  _this_ crazy. There were tons of guys kissing each other, and girls kissing each other, and it wasn't limited to only two people. Carlos didn't find it disgusting, just  _new._ He'd seen guys kiss guys and girls kiss girls plenty of times before. That part wasn't new, but the threesomes were. He and Jay were walking into the Cafeteria when Jay stopped to laugh at the conversation in front of him. Carlos stopped too, not wanting to leave Jay's side. _"But Beeeeeeen,"_ a blonde guy said, wrapping his arms around Prince Ben. What was the blondie whining about? Carlos wondered.

"Doug said no, so that's final. No more chocolate after 8 p.m." Ben said, trying not to crack a smile at his boy friends antics. "You nearly destroyed Doug's Science Project last night." 

"I promise I won-" Then the blonde glanced away from Ben and smiled at Jay, but gasped when he saw Carlos. Carlos took a step closer to Jay as the hyper blonde got closer, you could say he and Jay bounded earlier after his nightmare, even though Carlos barely told him anything. "Oh. My. God. You are so adorable. MynameisChad." said the blonde - well Chad - he spoke very fast. Carlos smiled ever-so-slightly. Chad looked like he was waiting for Carlos to say something, but Carlos didn't know what.

"Introduce yourself," Jay whispered in his ear. It made him shiver, Jay was always too close.

 Carlos did as he was told and took his pen out. CARLOS DE VIL. "Nice to meet you, Carlos!" Chad replied. "I just saw you with Jay - don't worry he looks terrifying-" Jay grunted at that,  "-but he's super sweet and I couldn't resist saying hi!" Carlos decided he liked Chad. 

"I'm sorry about Chad," said another brunette with glasses. The brunette grabbed Chad around the waist and dragged him away from Carlos. "He can get a little - Chad! - hyper. He's harmless really." Chad looked like a wild animal. He was whining at Doug and thrashing around, his volume was steadily increasing. ("Doug I'm not doing anything wrong! I just want to talk to him! Can I be his friend?"). Yeah, Carlos liked Chad a lot, and it was a battle to keep the smile off his face, but he was losing. Beside him, Jay was having a nice conversation with Ben. "So, which one of you gave him coffee?" Jay asked, jabbing a finger at the wild gorilla in Doug's arms. 

"Not me!" Doug muttered.

"It wasn't me, I slept in," Ben said with a shrug. This was an interesting morning for Carlos. Usually, he would be scrubbing the floors clean in the Hell House, while he got the brunt of Cruella's anger, but in here Auradon it was different. Crazy people running around on a sugar high while everyone else was too occupied with their boyfriends or girlfriends. "Well, I've got to get breakfast, and I'm sure Carlos is starving," Jay said, glancing at Carlos for an answer. He nodded eagerly, he felt like he could eat all of Auradon right about now. Jay and Carlos left the three to do whatever it is that they were doing and got in line for food. When they finally reached the food Carlos was pretty sure his brain was going to explode. There was so much food, and so many types he could choose from. 

"Everything's good, just choose something you like," Jay said, nudging him gently. Okay, Carlos could do this. He grabbed an apple, and a sandwich, choosing to grab whatever without thinking all that much. He wasn't sure his brain could comprehend all of this food in front of him. After they got their food the two of them sat next to Evie and Mal. Carlos sat right next to Jay and observed the three of them. Mal and Evie seemed to be in a relationship together, while Jay didn't seem to have anyone. "So, Carlos," Mal said, "How do you like Auradon?" Carlos just shrugged, how was he supposed to know whether or not he liked it here? He hasn't even been here for twenty-four hours yet. "Sorry about the other day," she mumbled, "I was just worried that you were evil and trying to destroy Auradon," Carlos shrugged again. He still didn't trust her.

"Anyway, I'm working on something for you," Evie interjected, "I'm making you a whole new wardrobe, and don't worry, it'll be leather. After classes, today could you come to our room?" Carlos nodded, it seemed like a reasonable request. He took the first bite of his apple and his eyes practically popped out of his head. He's never tasted anything so fresh before! Jay laughed at his reaction. "I had the same look on my face when I first tried an apple," he said wistfully. 

"Yeah! Oh my god you should've seen all three of them when they first tried chocolate!" Carlos jumped, Chad had appeared out of nowhere. 

"Oh hey Chad," Jay replied, while Carlos stared at Chad. What is chocolate? Chad had this childish look on his face as he glanced at Carlos. 

"Have you tried chocolate yet?" he asked, Carlos, shook his head, "Oh my god, I'll be right back!" Chad left and reappeared holding something wrapped in silver paper. Jay snatched it from Chad's hands, shooting the blonde boy a look. Carlos wasn't sure what the look meant, but Chad backed off a bit. Jay dropped the "chocolate" into Carlos' hand, and he carefully unwrapped it as the four other teens watched, waiting for his reaction. He popped the small piece of chocolate in his mouth. If he could speak he was sure he would've squealed. It melted in his mouth, and it was sweet like nothing he had ever tasted before. His eyes widened and he slapped a hand other his mouth. Holy mother of god it was  _so_ amazing! Chad chuckled, "I think he liked it," 

* * *

 

When he and Jay walked through the halls to his first hour, everyone was staring. "Is he a new VK?" asked a girl, whispering to her friend. The friend shrugged and walked over to Jay, he smiled at her. 

"What up, Lonnie?" Jay asked. Carlos looked at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"Who's your new friend?" Lonnie asked, giving Carlos a small wave. 

"His name is Carlos, Carlos wave to her," Jay said, giving him a gentle smile. Carlos complied, lifting his hand and waving slightly. Conversations like that one continued on for most of the day. His last class was psychology, and it was the only class he didn't have with Jay, besides Remedial Goodness, that he only had on Fridays. Jay still escorted him to his classroom, which he was grateful for. "Well this is where I leave you, little buddy, until class is over," Jay said, before waving to him and walking away. Carlos had been okay up until now. He clutched his journal like a life line as he walked into the classroom alone. The first thing - or person - he noticed was Chad sitting in the back. He waved at Carlos, "Hi Carlos!" Chad shouted excitedly. Carlos couldn't help but smile at him. "Well hello there," the teacher said, catching Carlos' attention. "You must be my new student, what's your name?" Carlos quickly wrote down his name and showed him. He nodded, not surprised by Carlos' lack of speech like his other teachers were. 

"You can go sit in the empty seat next to Chad since you two already know each other. He will explain the project," Carlos took the empty seat next to Chad, and the teacher sat back down at his desk. Chad smiled widely. 

"I'm glad you're in my class, Carlos!" Chad told him. 

ME TOO. Carlos wrote. WHAT'S THE PROJECT ABOUT?

"Well, basically we're in pairs. One person has a paper and tries to fill the paper with observations of their partner's behavior." Chad explained, "So, for you, I'd say your skittish, and shy. And explain why I think so," 

He disliked this project. Chad stopped talking so he could write down some other things.  _Anxious, shy, skittish. These traits are most likely a result of his childhood and lifestyle. Easily freighted, especially when touched without warning-_ Carlos tapped Chad on the shoulder. 

"Hm?" Chad said, looking up from his paper. "What's wrong?" 

HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT? 

Chad blanked, before realizing what Carlos was referring to, "Oh, uh, my mom is Cinderella." he told him, Carlos didn't understand. "She was abused by her step mom, and my dad is a psychologist, so I picked up a few things." 

That still didn't explain how Chad was so good at reading him, "It's easy for me to spot someone with a past similar to my mom's, she can help you if you want it. She knows how it feels to be abused too." Carlos paled. His mother told him to never tell anyone what she did to him. How did Chad figure it out so easily?! Did Cruella know that her secret was out? Oh god, if she knew he'd be dead. So, so dead. "No hey, don't freak, I just want to help." 

Carlos didn't believe him. "Look, I'll erase it all okay?" Chad said, grabbing something pink and rubbing it against the paper until the words were gone. Carlos released a breath of relief as the bell rang. "Are you okay?" Chad asked, "I won't tell anyone, or bring it up ever again, I swear." Carlos nodded as he began packing up his things. IT'S OKAY.

"I'm really sorry little dude," Chad said as the two them walked out of the classroom. 

"What'd you do?" Jay demanded, ease dropping on the conversation. 

"I said something I shouldn't have and he freaked-" Chad told him. 

"What'd you say, Chad?" Jay asked dangerously, Carlos took a scared step back. 

"I promised him I wouldn't talk about it," Chad grumbled, not looking very scared of Jay. Carlos was definitely scared of Jay, especially with the face he was making. Jay looked mad. Was he mad at him? Was he mad at Chad? Carlos sucked on his lower lip nervously. 

"Ugh, fine, let's go 'Los, we gotta meet Evie and Mal in their room," Jay muttered. Carlos followed him, trying not to get too close in case he was still mad. Carlos didn't relax at all by the time they made it to the girls' room. Jay opened the door without even bothering to knock, "We've arrived." Mal was nowhere to be seen, it was just Evie, sitting at her sewing machine.

"Hi, Carlos! Can you come over here? I need your measurements," Evie said. Carlos tensed up even more. Nope, _fuck_ that he wasn't letting her touch him at all. He shook his head vigorously, no way. His mother tricked him once using that tactic. She carved two long scars on his back that day, and he wasn't letting Evie close enough to touch him. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," He shook his head again. She got up from her seat, and got a little closer... the image of his mother on the sewing machine entered his head. "You need to calm down, Carlos," Jay said softly. "In and out, just like we practiced," In and out. 

"Deep breaths, I promise I'll only take your glove to see what size it is, nothing else until you're ready," Evie added. He nodded, he didn't why he was nodding, but he was. He walked closer until she could reach his hand. Her touch was gentle as she took off one of his leather gloves. She smiled but looked down at his hand. It was scarred with cigarette burns. "Oh god, Jay..." Carlos snatched his hand away, holding it protectively. 

 "What?" Jay asked, walking over to Evie and Carlos. 

 "His hand, it-it's.." His hand was just fine. She was being dramatic.

"Show me," Jay demanded, in a tone that reminded him too much like his mother.  _"Come here," She told him, her voice rough._ Carlos quickly held out his hand out of fear. His hand shook uncontrollably and he knew that Jay noticed it. "Thank you," Jay said more gently, he grabbed Carlos' small hand and ran his larger fingers across the freshly scarred skin. "Burns?" Jay asked him, he nodded reluctantly. Evie gave him a pitying look. He didn't want pity. She handed him his glove with a small smile.

"I got all I need, I'll see you two tomorrow!" 

Carlos and Jay walked to the door, and Evie whispered in his ear. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be there for you," He hated it when people whispered in his ear. He nodded before he followed Jay back to their room. Once the two of them were alone Jay bombarded him with questions. "What did Chad say to you? Aren't those cigarette burns on your hands? Do you have more?" Jay rambled, but Carlos didn't have time to answer a one of them before Jay spit out more. 

 Carlos chose to answer them one at a time when Jay finally shut up. 1) CHAD DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. 

2) YES

3) NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. 

"Chad definitely said something!" Jay said, sitting beside Carlos on his bed. When did Jay move over to his bed? Carlos wondered. "I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me." NO. 

"Tell me,"

NO. 

"Please?" 

SORRY BUT NO. 

"I can't stop you from having panic attacks if I don't know what's wrong." 

Carlos still shook his head. 

"Whatever it is can't reach you here in Auradon," Jay said, scooting closer to Carlos. Carlos scooted away, "I'll protect you," Carlos blushed. LIAR.

"I'm not lying, I swear, just - please tell me," Jay begged. Carlos didn't know Jay very well, but Carlos was 100% sure that Jay would kick anyone's ass if he asked him to. Maybe his mother wouldn't know if he told him at least something.

 

CRUELLA WASN'T THE BEST MOM. That was all. Carlos wanted to tell him more, but would be better if he told Jay, with his voice. Not a piece of paper and a pen. 


	8. Uma, Gil, Harry, and Jaylos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets of Uma finishing up Carlos' device.  
> Cruella's plans are far more intricate than anyone had excepted.  
> Jay tries to figure out a way to break Uma's curse on Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the short POV's and stuff....this is mainly a Jaylos fic, so I focus on those two the most....

Uma held the device and the journal in her hands. She shook her head, she shouldn't have accepted such a deal. This barrier-breaking machine was spelled by Maleficent herself, so no one could destroy it.You could only continue working on it until it was complete. Uma had no clue as to when Maleficent did this, there was no magic on the Isle. She stood outside of Ursula's fish and Chips, mentally preparing herself to tell her lovers that she was going to leave the Isle to finish Carlos' invention. She would do anything for Carlos' voice, people's voices gave her power. The more she collected the stronger she got. She was nearly as powerful as her mother, she wanted to be stronger than her. Uma sauntered into her mother's restaurant, scanning the place for Gil and Harry. "Gil! Harry! Get over here now!" she shouted. 

All of the commotion in the room was silenced by her words. Two males stepped forward, holding hands. "Uma?" Harry asked, "What's wrong?" 

"We need to talk in private," Uma said, dragging both of them to the back room where she cooked the meals that she would serve to customers. No one was ever back here. "I'm leaving the Isle." Uma said, "I have to do something, and I don't think I'll be back." Harry frowned, and Gil burst into tears, quickly becoming a blubbering mess. "B-b-b-but, Uma, you can't leave!" Gil cried. Gil's eyes were filled with tears, and Harry wrapped a protective arm around him. 

"You'll be back," Harry choked out, he too was becoming emotional. "You always come back," Uma shook her head and ruffled Gil's hair. 

"I'm breaking up with you, I'm so sorry," Gil was becoming inconsolable as Uma spoke. The dirt on the boys' face was being cleaned away by the tears. 

"This is some sick joke, right?" Gil said, grabbing onto Uma's shirt. She shook her head again. 

"No I'm really going, and I'm really-" Uma had begun to cry as well, "-Breaking up with you two," Harry crossed his arms across his chest sucked on his lips, attempting to keep his tears unshed. His hook shook in his hand, a sign of his struggle. He tossed his hook at Uma. 

"We're not breaking up with you, whatever you have to do, do it. Just come back for us," Harry said, his voice was uneven and broken. Harry wrapped his arms around Uma, and Gil joined them. The three of them held each other for what felt like hours, before breaking apart. Harry kissed Uma, and Gil kissed her as well before she left Ursula's Fish and Chips. Harry wiped a tear off of his cheek before holding his arms out to Gil. Gil jumped in his arms and they embraced each other. "It's gonna be okay Gil," Harry said, his shoulders shaking as he cried on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We're okay," Gil whispered back, sniffling and sobbing into Harry's chest. 

Uma watched the scene before she turned away. She ran to the edge of the Isle, where the limo sat, and the barrier fell for a split second and she jumped through. She could've easily taken Harry and Gil, but she didn't want to risk getting them hurt. 

* * *

 Cruella was pissed when she got home. Whatever his name was - Carlos? - was gone, and with him, the device. She had been angry until she left her home and visited Ursula. "Oh, dearest!" Ursula said as Cruella recounted the event. "Don't worry your pretty little head, the barrier will come down soon." 

"Well, then," Cruella said, eyes glittering with revenge. "We need to ensure that Maleficent will never get off the Isle, I need to be sure that  _I_ will be the one ruling all of Auradon!" 

"You mean we," Ursula said, giving her a concerned look.

"Yes! I mean we," Cruella told her. "My puppy will pay for running away!" 

"Make a deal with me and Maleficent will never set foot off this Island," Ursula told her, licking her purple lips. 

"I think I will, but I want to negotiate the price," Cruella told her. 

"Anything, my dear." 

"Take my sanity," Cruella answered. 

"There wasn't much of that, to begin with," Ursula remarked dryly. 

"Oh shut it!" Cruella snapped.

* * *

Jay couldn't think of any possible way to get Carlos to talk. Uma had cursed him when they made that deal, and he couldn't think of a way to break it. Jay really wanted to hear the sound of Carlos' voice. He even dreamt about it. Jay laid on his bed, unable to fall asleep, even in the darkness. Carlos was sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. Jay had no idea what he was feeling towards the boy. His stomach had butterflies and he felt the strong urge to protect him from everything. Carlos always seemed to be afraid of Jay, even though Jay didn't mean to be scary. Jay stared at Carlos' sleeping form and smiled, Carlos was truly beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to have Carlos be comfortable around him. "mhnng" The small whine scared the crap out of Jay until he realized that it had come from Carlos. A few seconds later there was another whine. Jay knew this was a bad idea, Carlos would most likely attack him, but he couldn't help himself. He got out of bed and went over to Carlos, who was still asleep. "Carlos," Jay whispered, "Carlos wake up you're having a nightmare," Carlos didn't wake up, so Jay tried again. He climbed into Carlos' bed and laid next to him. "Carlos, wake up," He whispered a little louder, gently tapping the white haired boy's shoulder. 

Carlos shifted, now facing Jay with his eyes wide and terrified. "C, it's just me, it's okay." What happened next was something Jay didn't expect. He'd expected Carlos to punch him in the face or something. To push him out of his bed, and to flip him off like people on the Isle normally would. Carlos moved closer to Jay and nuzzled against him. Jay wrapped his arms around him hesitantly, just in case he decided that he didn't want to hug, or whatever it is that they were doing. Jay was positive that this boy had faced many hardships over the lonely years he spent on the Isle of the Lost. Jay felt sorry for him, at least he'd had Evie and Mal. Carlos had no one. He felt responsible for that, he should've learned of Carlos' existence earlier. Jay could've saved him. Most of all, Jay knew it was his fault that Carlos lost his voice. If he had been there earlier maybe it wouldn't have happened. "Carlos?" Jay muttered softly. The smaller teen rose one eyebrow  _yes Jay?_ He seemed to ask. 

"I'm gonna figure out how to break your curse, okay?" Carlos smiled a real genuine smile, not like the fake ones he gave everyone else. Jay smile too, it was contagious. Jay had no idea how to break the curse, but Ariel had been cursed by Ursula right? Maybe he could talk to her and ask for her help. A few minutes later, Carlos was fast asleep with his head against Jay's chest. Jay watched the De Vil boy's own chest rise and fall in an even pattern he his eyes slid shut and he drifted off to sleep. 

Jay woke up a few hours later, fully rested. Carlos had his short arms wrapped around Jay as he continued to sleep. Jay gently pried Carlos off of and grabbed his phone. He took a look at his phone, Mal had texted him a few minutes ago. 

 **Mal:** We're skipping today, you wanna join? 

Jay smirked. The two of them were skipping school more and more often to go on dates. 

 **Jay:** I already planned on skipping, but I have to do something. 

 **Mal:** Ooooh? Does this something have something to do with Carlos? 

 **Jay:** Shut up.

 **Mal:** Oh! It does! 

 **Jay:** Yeah, whatever. I'm just being nice. 

 **Mal:** What're you two up to? 

 **Jay:** I promised I'd figure out how to break the curse Uma put on him. 

 **Mal:** Boring. Are you gonna talk to the Fairy Godmother? 

 **Jay:** No, I figured Ariel would know more? 

 **Mal:** Oh, right, right. Good choice.

 **Jay:** Have fun on your date with Evie.

 **Mal:** Who said we were going on a date? 

 **Jay:** You always go on dates. 

 **Mal:** Yeah, good luck with that curse of yours.

 Jay turned off his phone and went into the bathroom to shower before Carlos got up.  Jay shed the pajamas he'd been wearing and gave himself a quick once-over in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were finally beginning to disappear, and his skin was back to its natural color. He hopped in the shower, thinking about the recent events. The coronation was coming up soon and he still didn't have a date, and in the midst of him trying to find someone to date, Carlos began appearing in his dreams. Carlos wouldn't have a date in time for coronation either, Jay suddenly realized. Maybe they could be alone together, and then it would be less embarrassing. Jay quickly washed out the soap in his hair and got out of the steaming bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Carlos rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Jay came out of the bathroom. Jay could barely hide his mischevious smile. Carlos looked up from the articles of clothing in his hands and blushed when he saw Jay's bare chest. Jay raised an eyebrow, pointing at the clothes Carlos was holding. "Did Evie give those to you?" he asked. 

Carlos nodded and wrote a short message on the journal Jay had given him. I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER. 

"Take as long as you'd like, we're skipping today," Jay told him, pulling open a drawer in his dresser and taking out some clothes. He threw on his usual outfit, his red beanie, a red, blue, and gold leather jacket with leather pants and leather gloves. Carlos closed the door behind him and stared at his pale chest in the mirror. He ran his fingers across the scars and cigarette burns on his chest. He remembered the exact days he received his scars, he could recall every second leading up to it, and the pain afterward. They were all from his mother. Every single one. He reached up to his throat and tried to pull the choker off, only it wouldn't budge. No matter how hard he tried it stayed on. Had Uma told him that he couldn't take it off? Tried again and again until he had to give up. He desperately needed a shower above anything else at the moment. Carlos took a speedy shower, despite wanting to stay in the warm water longer. He didn't know if Jay would be angry if he took _too_ long. Carlos put on his new outfit from Evie he had received just as Jay had got in the shower. It was a black and white leather jacket and red leather shorts with a brand new pair of red leather gloves. It also came with a really comfortable T-shirt. Everything fit surprisingly well since Evie never got a chance to get his measurements. He still held his ground on that. She wasn't ever going to get his measurements. Or Jay could do it. 

Carlos left the bathroom, sporting his new outfit. Jay smiled and blushed. Jesus, now Jay was blushing at  _him._ This was new, and he liked it. Oh god, what was his feeling in his stomach? It was like his stomach was doing back flips without his permission, was this the feeling his mother told him was love?  _"Never love, Carlos. It makes you feel sick like your stomach is flipping and your heart is beating too fast. It's painful."_ It was back when she was sane before she went nuts. She was wrong. This didn't feel painful, it felt amazing. He didn't dare act on his feelings or tell Jay about them. 

"So, ready to go?" Jay asked, jingling a pair of car keys he was holding.

WHERE ARE WE GOING? Carlos wrote. "To Ariel's place, I was serious when I said I'd figure out how to break your curse." Carlos raised his eyebrows. He'd thought it was a dream. Jay got up from his bed and gestured to Carlos to follow. The two of them walked to the outside of the building and Jay shoved the keys into a limo. "Ben gave me the keys to the limo," Jay explained, "He gave Mal and Evie a pair as well." Carlos nodded before he and Jay got in. The drive was shorter than Jay expected and they soon pulled into Ariel's driveway. 

He locked the car as soon as he and Carlos were out and knocked on Ariel's door. The pair waited a few seconds before the beautiful red-head answered the door. "Oh, hello, Jay, how may I help you?" she asked. 

"This is Carlos," Jay replied, "The newest villain kid in Auradon and Ursula's daughter made a deal with him," 

"Oh dear," the red-head said, "That shouldn't be possible, magic is forbidden on the Isle." 

"It happened after he got off, can you help us break the curse?" 

Ariel gave a curt nod, "It's quite simple, come inside," 

Carlos and Jay both entered the former mermaids home. Ariel led them to her dining room, where Cinderella sat pouring sugar in her tea casually. "I'm so sorry Cinder, but something's come up...maybe you'd like to entertain Carlos while I talk to Jay?" Ariel asked. Cinderella looked up from her tea and smiled. 

"I wouldn't mind. Chad's told me a lot about you, Carlos." Carlos raised an eyebrow, and Jay gave him a look, a jealous look.  _What did Chad say?_ Jay seemed to be asking him. Carlos shrugged, he had no clue what Chad told his mother. Ariel wrapped her thin fingers around Jay's arm and dragged him away to another room, leaving him alone with Cinderella. 

"Nice to finally meet you, Carlos." Cinderella said, "Chad tells me we have a lot in common." Carlos placed his journal on the dining table, WHAT'D HE TELL YOU? 

"Enough, I know your Cruella's son, well  _everyone_ , knows that. I know that Cruella was abusive if that's what you're asking." Of course, that's what he was asking. "Come sit next to me," He didn't trust that much, he reluctantly took a tentative step closer. Her smile was welcoming, unlike Cruella's insane ones. He could be strong. He pushed his mother to the corners of his mind. 

He sat down and Cinderella put her hand over his, he resisted the urge to move his hands away. "I know it's hard, Carlos," she mumbled softly, gently. "She haunts you, I see it in your eyes." This woman could read him like an open fucking book. "My step mother still affects me, sometimes I think I can hear her. Sometimes I feel like I'm back at the mansion, and I lose myself." Carlos soaked up this information. So it never gets better? Cinderella's eyes were kind, full of understanding. 

"Charming always guides me back, you need someone to guide you. Someone who loves you, and makes you feel safe." That's all he wanted. He wanted to be free of Cruella, to feel safe. "I know how it feels to be hurt by the person whose supposed to _protect_ you, supposed to  _love_ you. I know how it feels to - to be afraid of your very own mother." Her hands tightened around his own and they trembled. "You're strong, Carlos," she brought her hand up to his white hair and petted it, Carlos tried to stop himself from jerking away, but Cruella used to pet him like that. He didn't like it. He turned his head away from her touch looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  "Jay can protect you, you know. I see the way he looks at you, it's just like Charming. He loves you," 

Jay. He didn't believe a word of it. Jay would never love someone like him, it was impossible. Jay was totally straight. 

"Want some tea?"

* * *

"So, how do I break this stupid curse?" Jay asked, as soon as Ariel closed the door and sat down in a leather chair. 

She smiled faintly, "Like I said, it's quite simple, yet difficult." 

Jay nodded, "So...what is it?" 

"Can you recall my story? With me and Eric?" she asked, Jay, shrugged. He didn't give a damn about her love story, his only concern was Carlos, and why he wasn't here with him. 

"Why couldn't Carlos come with us?" 

"I thought it best if we spoke alone, plus Cinderella told me she'd love to meet him and it worked out perfectly." Okay, that made sense. Jay nodded in understanding, before pushing the issue again. 

"How do I break the curse?" 

Ariel smiled again. She was always full of smiles. "True loves kiss," Jay snorted. 

"Wait you're being serious?" 

"Dead serious, it's the only way," 

"How do we know it's true loves kiss?" Jay asked, "What if he doesn't find his true love? How are we supposed to know who it is?!" It would be impossible, Carlos knew barely anyone in Auradon. What if his true love was on the Isle? Ariel held up a hand to stop him. 

"Jay, it won't be too hard," She said, "Just ask him who he loves." 

Like it was that simple. Jay frowned. Carlos - to his knowledge - didn't like anyone. His brow furrowed in thought, wait. Carlos was blushing earlier when he saw Jay with his shirt off. Did Carlos like guys? Did Carlos love _him_? A smile spread across his face. 


	9. Sleep Over at Ben's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronation is coming up, but Jay is more concerned about breaking the curse on Carlos. How in the world was he going to get Carlos to kiss him? Ben invites the rotten four to a sleep over.

Carlos stared at Jay's sleeping form. It was early in the morning, and the sun was finally beginning to rise. A few days ago, Jay had taken him to Ariel's house, and he'd had a very interesting conversation with Cinderella who happened to be visiting. He was still bewildered about her outburst about Jay. He still didn't believe that the taller teen was in love with him. It was exciting, to say the least, someone loved him for the first time in his life. Something nagged him though, how would Jay love him if he couldn't even speak? Communication was important in relationships. Carlos wouldn't get a typical relationship, he would never get to say the words, "I love you," to Jay. 

Carlos glanced at Jay's clock, sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. 7:20 a.m. His clock was going to go off in a few minutes. Carlos climbed out of his bed and quietly went into the bathroom. Auradon was confusing in many ways, and keeping up on hygienic needs was not one of them. Cruella had always been a stickler for cleanliness, and in some ways, it was a good thing. It kept him from making a fool of himself when it came to brushing your teeth or taking a shower. Evie told Carlos that Jay had never taken a shower before arriving in Auradon. Carlos found this amusing, yet saddening. Carlos had it better than Jay in some ways, for example, he had a running shower. 

Carlos applied some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and brushed vigourously.  _"You're not leaving this bathroom until your teeth are clean,"_ You'd think he was raised by the Evil Queen instead of Cruella. In truth, it was Cruella's obsession with cleaning. If it wasn't clean, she would freak. Carlos spit out the now foamy toothpaste and combed his hair with his fingers. Once he deemed himself presentable he left the bathroom and went over to his dresser, taking off his pajama shirt and putting on another shirt Evie gifted him the first few days he was here. Carlos was fully dressed when Jay's alarm clock went off, he practically jumped five feet in the air. Jay groaned and tried to turn off his alarm clock, failing to do so multiple times before he just yanked it out of the wall in frustration. Carlos sat down on his bed, waiting for Jay to finish getting ready, so he could head down to breakfast. He was still getting used to the three meals a day concept. 

Jay sat up from his bed, groaned, and laid back down. Carlos rolled his eyes. Jay was never one to get up early on weekends, he'd rather sleep in and miss breakfast. Carlos got up from his bed and walked over to Jay's bed, where he still lay, half asleep. The two of them had to meet up with Mal and Evie today, for some reason. They had said it was a surprise and refused to tell Jay or Carlos. He tapped Jay on the shoulder lightly, but the son of Jafar didn't budge. With a soft annoyed sigh, (the only noise he could make) Carlos grabbed Jay's covers and threw them off of him. Jay whined. "C'mon C, it's Saturday!" Carlos crossed his arms, he wasn't about to Mal mad by not going to breakfast. Mal, as it turns out, was a mother hen. She made sure Evie, Jay, and Carlos went to breakfast, and when they didn't - well, let's just say she wasn't happy. 

Carlos tapped his feet waiting patiently for Jay to get up. "Fine," Jay finally got out of bed and quickly got dressed, Carlos pretended to be interested in something across the room as he snuck some glances at Jay's bare chest and back. Jay was all muscle. Carlos had the strong urge to touch him and feel the muscles underneath his tan skin. Carlos shook his head and looked away, trying to force the blush he'd just given himself to go away. "Alright, let's go," Jay said, wrapping his arm around Carlos' shoulders. His pulse jumped, and he tensed. He wasn't used to people touching him without hurting him, but he was slowly getting used to it, in fact, he enjoyed it. "Is this okay?" Jay asked, about to pull his arm back. Carlos nodded, it was definitely okay, especially since it was Jay. If it was someone else he would probably be uncomfortable. Jay smiled down at him, and Carlos smiled back. 

They walked in the crowd of sleepy teenagers, all headed to the Cafeteria for some food. "So, I've got Tourney practice later." Jay said, "You can come and watch if you want," Carlos thought for a few seconds, he didn't have anything to do today. Carlos nodded, he was rather interested in the sport. He'd heard Ben, Chad, and Jay talking about it the other day, and wondered what the three of them were talking about. They got to the cafeteria and got their food, sitting in their usual spot with Evie and Mal. "So, about this surprise you have?" Jay asked. 

"Okay, okay, it's not really a surprise," Mal admitted. 

"It's more like an invitation," Evie added,

"A party, of sorts," Mal said. "Ben wants all four of us to hang out at his place this weekend since it's a long weekend, Chad and Doug, too," 

"It'll be fun," Evie said. "Are you guys gonna come?"

"Yeah, what about you, 'Los?" Jay asked, nudging the smaller boy. Carlos gave him a thumbs up, even though he was thinking about every reason not to go. They could take one look at him and decided to send him back to the Isle, to Cruella. He didn't really want to see the King of Auradon again, the list went on and on, but he didn't want to ruin their fun. 

Ben walked up to their table, followed by Doug and Chad. Ben sat down next to Mal and cheerfully joined the conversation. "So, are you guys coming over tonight after Tourney practice?" Doug sat next to Evie, handing her a Chemistry textbook.  Chad took a seat on the other side of Jay. 

"Yeah," Mal told him, chewing on a strawberry with a smile. 

"I'm excited," Evie said, "It'll be a nice break from school," 

Chad poured a shit load of syrup on his waffles, Jay looked mildly grossed out. "Wait, are we leaving right after Tourney Practice?" Chad asked. 

"Yeah," Ben replied, sipping on his latte. 

Doug groaned loudly, "Does that mean we all have to watch you guys practice?" 

"Hey, you say that like it's a  _bad_ thing," Chad said accusingly. 

"It is-" 

"You know I'm hot when I'm practicing," Ben muttered with a cute pout. Carlos watched the three of them arguing playfully back and forth. One day he'd love to have a relationship like that. Right now it felt so close, almost within his grasp. He finished off his food, popping the rest of his peanut butter cup into his mouth. He could feel Jay staring at him. He looked up at him, and Jay ruffled his hair. "Are you excited?" He gave Jay a nod. 

"Hey, Carlos, is this gonna be your first time watching us practice?" Chad asked, catching his attention. He nodded, grabbing his journal, IT SOUNDS FUN. 

"Oh god, it is, it's so fun!" Chad said, suddenly starting to ramble on and on about the sport, when it was created, who invented it, and so on. Carlos was more interested in watching Jay practice. 

* * *

 Jay couldn't stop staring at Carlos. He woke up a couple minutes early this morning and stared at the smaller boy, watching as he silently got dressed. He admired the scars adorning Carlos' back. He knew it was extremely creepy, but he couldn't help himself, Carlos was just so damn beautiful, scars and all. Ever since that conversation with Ariel he had been trying to figure out a way to get Carlos to kiss him. Jay was sure that Carlos was attracted to him, but he needed to be sure. He wanted desperately for Carlos to love him, so he could be the one to break the curse. 

Jay stood in the locker room, getting dressed for practice with Ben and Chad. Evie, Mal, Doug, and Carlos were all sitting on the bleachers where they had left them minutes ago, all holding bags full of clothes. Jay grabbed his lacrosse stick and jabbed Chad in the side with a mischevious smirk. 

Chad was left sputtering, "Jay what the fuck," Chad lunged for Jay, readying his own lacrosse stick to hit Jay in the side. Jay blocked the swing and Ben sighed. 

"Quit horsing around, save it for practice," Ben told them, unable to keep a smile off his lips. 

"I'll save it for something, for sure," Chad said giving Ben a sexy wink. 

"Chad I thought you didn't like sex," Jay said, 

"I'm not  _sexually_   _attracted_ to people, that doesn't mean I don't have sex." Chad explained, "I can still enjoy it, even though I'm ace,"

Ben snorted, "He definitely enjoys it," 

"Okay, now you guys are just grossing me out," Jay muttered whacking Ben with his stick before hurrying out of the locker room to avoid the future King's wrath. The rest of the Tourney team followed suit, and Jay looked up at the bleachers smiling when he spotted Evie and Carlos interacting. Evie was nodding her head, pointing at the journal in Carlos' hands as he drew or wrote something. He was so caught up in Carlos' smile, that he didn't notice Chad come behind him. Chad jerked Jay's shoulders scaring the crap out of him. "Holy shit Chad you scared me!" 

"Pay attention, and quit looking at your damn boyfriend then," Chad remarked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Jay insisted. 

"But you want him to be, I can tell." Chad mused. 

"He doesn't even like me," Jay explained as they completed a few drills. 

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard," Chad told him, "And you lie a lot." 

"Whatever." As he said this he found himself looking up at the bleachers again, locking eyes with Carlos. He gave him a small wave, and Carlos waved back. Eventually, practice ended, and the team went back into the locker rooms where they showered and got dressed. Jay hauled his bag over his shoulder, walking up the bleachers and taking a seat next to Carlos while they waited for Chad and Ben to stop making out. Jay leaned over to Doug, "Your boyfriends are making out and asked me to tell you that they want you to join them." Doug jumped up from his seat with a smile. 

"We're never gonna leave," Evie whined. Mal nodded in agreement. The limo was parked in the road next to the Tourney field, waiting for them. 

Carlos nodded absentmindedly, still scribbling in his journal. Jay leaned closer to get a better look. "What is it?" he asked. 

"He was helping me figure out a way to make my sewing machine faster," Evie said, smiling. "It's a blueprint," Carlos nodded again, finally looking up from his journal, closing it. Carlos was extremely fucking smart. 

"Man, your smart C," Jay told him, with a smirk. Chad, Ben, and Doug finally emerged from the locker room their eyes bright. "Finally!" Mal shouted, "Let's go!"

The seven of them all piled into Ben's limo, finally on their way to their destination. "What's for dinner?" Chad asked. 

"Alfredo," Ben said, "I fucking love Alfredo," 

"Don't we all?" Doug added, basically drooling. 

"What's Alfredo?" Jay asked.

"The best thing ever," Chad said, "It's noodles covered in this awesome sauce," 

"Yeah," Doug interjected showing them a picture. Jay licked his lips. Evie nodded, seeming pleased with it. Mal and Carlos looked ready to devour it right then and there.

"So, Jay," Chad said with a mischevious glint in his eyes, "Are you gonna take anyone to the coronation?" Jay flipped him off. He didn't want to admit that he didn't have a date yet. He really wanted to go with Carlos. 

"What about Lonnie? Didn't she ask you out?" Doug asked, clearly not seeing Chad's true motive. 

"No, I'm not going with anyone," Jay muttered reluctantly. 

"What about you Carlos? Do you like anyone?" Ben asked. Carlos shrugged, twiddling his thumbs, it was something Carlos did when he was nervous. He had many nervous ticks, like rubbing the back of his neck, or looking down at the floor - not that Jay knew or anything. Now everyone was asking the two questions. 

"Jane seems to like you," Mal observed. Carlos scrunched up his nose and shook his head. Jay couldn't help but smirk. The limo slowly came to a stop and Ben got out of the car. The conversation stopped for a while as they all got out and grabbed their respective bags. Jay grabbed Carlos' from his arms. "Let me carry it for you," Carlos smiled sheepishly. Mal and Evie were grinning at the scene before them. Chad pouted. 

"How come you guys never carry my stuff for me?" 

"Your shit is too fucking heavy," Ben remarked, Doug nodded in agreement. Jay snorted, walking past the upset blonde. 

"I'd break my back carrying your bag," Doug told him, with an apologetic smile. 

Ben walked up to the door and pulled out a key, unlocking the door. The group filed inside and King Adam greeted them, accompanied by Belle. "It's nice to see you all again," 

"Good afternoon," Mal said, and Evie echoed her with a smile. 

"What up," Jay muttered, smirking. Carlos gave the cutest wave, Jay was sure he was melting. 

"Dinner will be ready soon," Belle told them, "Ben, can you help them get settled?" 

Ben nodded, hauling his bag up the stairs and gesturing to a door. "Evie and Mal, you guys can use this room." The two of them swung the door open and shut it quickly. Jay could hear very loud giggles coming from inside. Ben guided them down the hall to another room. "Jay and Carlos, this is your room," Jay opened the door and set his bag and Carlos' bag down on their different beds. "It's awesome, thanks," he said, before Ben continued walking, most likely to show Doug and Chad where they were going to be sleeping. Carlos examined the room with slight interest before plopping down on his bed. There was a TV mounted on the wall, and Jay could see a game console connected to it. Maybe it was time to teach Carlos the art of Gaming. 

 


	10. Go On and Kiss The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben accidentally comes out as gay and as a polygamist...Carlos is surprisingly good at playing video games. Ben’s house is big, so naturally Jay wants to explore. 
> 
> But the truth is, Jay just wants to find a beautiful spot to kiss Carlos.

Carlos was currently kicking Jay's ass. For the third time in a row, his character tackled Jay's and killed him, again. Jay started another round, "I'll win this one," he muttered. Jay and Carlos sat on Jay's bed, Jay's knee bumped his as Jay bit his lip, hoping to win this round. Carlos couldn't keep his eyes off of Jay's soft lips. God, he really wanted to kiss him. He closed his eyes for a split-second, calming his thoughts and fantasies. He wasn't supposed to be here, trying to get in a relationship with Jay, that wasn't part of his plan, but he wanted - needed it. He craved it like nothing else in the world. He wanted Jay's affection so much, just thinking about it made him blush like crazy. While Carlos had been distracted, Jay had snuck up on his character and nearly killed him. Carlos barely had time to save himself, but alas, his character was still brutally killed by Jay's. "Hah, I finally won!" Carlos rolled his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips.  Jay was about to start yet another round of the game when a knock sounded on their door. "Yeah?" Jay asked loudly, Carlos set his controller by his feet. 

"Dinner time!" Chad said through the door, undoubtedly accompanied by Ben and Doug. Carlos got out of bed, followed by Jay. Carlos opened the door and smiled. He was grateful it was dinner time, he was becoming increasingly hungry, and not just for food. The group all walked to the dining room, where everything was already set, Adam and Belle already sat down awaiting their arrival. Jay sat down next to Carlos, as usual. He and Jay had developed a routine. They always sat next to each other, always walked with each other and stuck by each other. They were always together, and it would be weird if they weren't. His plate was steaming with warmth, and it smelled delicious. Beside him, Jay wasted no time shoving half of his plate into his mouth. Evie gives Jay a mildly disgusted look,and Carlos raises his eyebrows before gently stabbing his food and bringing it to his mouth.

King Adam, much to Carlos' surprise was also shoving his mouth full of food like some kind of monster. Alright then. "Carlos," Belle said, thrusting her elbow into King Adam's side in annoyance. "How's Auradon?" Carlos smiled, not because he was supposed to, but because he truly loved it here. AMAZING. 

"That's good, is there anyone you like? Romantically?" she asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin, straightening her spine, looking regal as ever. Carlos' cheeks burned, but he shook his head, he wasn't going to spill his secrets to everyone, especially when the person he liked was sitting in the seat right beside him. Belle smiled, and the meal continued. Mal and Evie never stopped talking through the whole meal, bothering both Ben and Doug with extremely awkward questions. Chad just stuffed his face the entire time, while Ben and Doug attempted to answer the girls' questions without accidentally outing themselves as gay polygamists. All in all, this whole dinner was pretty awkward for all of them.

 Dinner ended soon after that, and everyone returned to their respective rooms, except for Jay and Carlos. "Let's explore!" Jay said, taking Carlos' hand and walking in a random direction. He smiled as Jay lead them through the house, passing their bedroom door. They found more bathrooms than anything if Carlos was being honest. But after what felt like forever, they found something else. A greenhouse, with the prettiest flowers he's ever seen. They both stood there, awed by the beauty of the exotic looking flowers. One very interesting-looking one was many shades of purple, and looked like an upside down bell.

Jay had parted with him to inspect another flower that had snagged his interest. Carlos took this chance to look at Jay. He sucked on his lower lip. He had this feeling towards Jay. It made his chest heart, his heart beat fast. He knew it was love. Well, maybe, possibly. He wanted it to be love. He _hoped_ it was love. He wanted to experience that feeling with Jay. Only Jay. Jay looked at him and smiled. God that smile. That smile that made Carlos shiver and long to be held by him. To feel something he'd never felt before. 

They looked away from each other, and the moment evaporated. They moved onto another room, the library, where Belle sat at a chair enjoying a good book by the looks of it. She looked up and smiled at the pair. "Exploring?" She guessed. Carlos nodded, and Jay smiled. 

"There's a maze outside you can explore, it's very romantic and cute. At the center is a little domed building to hide in," Belle said, "Just go out the door, and to your left is a door to outside, to the maze," Carlos blushed, and Jay smirked. This could be his opportunity to finally break the curse on Carlos. 

* * *

Ben, Chad, and Doug were all laying on Ben's bed. Chad was kissing Ben's neck, while Doug worked on kissing Chad anywhere he could. Ben  _had_ been trying to finish up his homework, but Chad had other ideas. Chad was all for romance, he wanted it every second of everyday. It was probably the only thing the boy thought about. It would make a lot of much needed sense. Chad was always the one kissing and cuddling, and whispering sweet nothings into Doug and Ben's ears. Doug was the one to begin the other...activities. Ben was just along for the ride, glad to be able to just roll with it. In fact, he loved it. He was always so focused on being King, that if he had to balance anything else besides Tourney, being King, and school he'd explode. So this was perfectly fine with him. He had set his book down eagerly after Chad tackled him on the bed, and here we are. 

"I'm hungry," Chad suddenly said, "Do you have cookies here or what?" 

"Ugh Chad really? You ruined the mood," Ben whined. 

"Yes, he has cookies," Doug said, "Let's all go," So they did. They adventured down to the kitchen and Chad stole half the food. 

"I'm gonna be so happy to be Queen one day." He told Ben with a dashing smile. Ben smiled. 

"I'm fine with being your advisor, honestly" Doug said, grabbing a pack of fruit snacks. 

"No, you have to be Queen," Ben mumbled with a blush, "You both have to be my Queens or Kings, I don't care," He kissed Chad and then kissed Doug. 

"Well, that was unexpected," Adam remarked suddenly, "I came down here to get a cookie-" 

"Oh my god, so did I!" Chad told him. 

"-but instead I see my son kiss two boys..." Adam continued, "Is there something you wish to tell me?" Chad shook his head but Ben sighed. 

"I'm gay, and I'm in a relationship with two guys," 

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Chad said. _"Noooothinnnnnng!"_  

"Huh," Adam mumbled, "Me, Aladdin and Li Shang were like you three," 

"What happened?" Doug asked, not looking the least bit shocked.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Belle fell in love before that and got married, this is recent. We still love each other, but we also have other relationships too," he explained, "Belle usually messed around with Maleficent, before she was sent to the Isle, and Mulan." Ben, Doug and Chad paled at the part about Maleficent. 

"M-maleficent?!" Ben screeched. 

"Oh come on, Maleficent turned good for Belle and Mulan, but she was sent there by majority vote. They still send letters," 

"The fuck?" Chad blurted.

* * *

 Evie was cuddled up to Mal. "What do you see, Mal?" 

"Hmm, nothing yet...wait." Mal took a shuddering breath. "Cruella made a deal with Ursula, so Maleficent can't leave the Isle!" 

"Well, shit. There goes Belle and Mulan's hopes and dreams." Evie remarked. 

"Mother is already working on breaking the deal. She needs to protect Auradon from the other villains if Cruella succeeds in destroying the barrier." She said, her eyes flashing green, "But I can't see how, Cruella will do it," Mal's voice had an edge of worry to it.

"Mal, you don't need to keep using your energy to watch them. Whatever comes will come, and we will be there to stop it," Evie consoled her. 

“Your right," Mal whispered, scooting closer to Evie. 

"We can tell Carlos about his mother's plotting tomorrow," 

“Sounds good," Mal replied sleepily. 

"Love you, M" 

"Love you E,"

* * *

Navigating the maze was harder than Carlos originally though it was going to be. He kept going to dead ends, while Jay was on the other side of the maze, probably having the same problem. The maze itself was very distracting, the flowers were pretty, and the sun was going down, so the sky was painted in beautiful crimson, gold and orange. Carlos loved all the colors, and he stopped more than once just to take everything in. The beauty of Auradon, that he now felt the urge to protect this place that brought his safety and peace. Protect it from what you ask? Cruella. Cruella who would ruin it all in a matter of seconds, just by standing on it's bright green, grassy soil. If Cruella ever made it to Auradon, Carlos wouldn't know how he'd react. Who he react violently and attack her? _No, I wouldn't because she still terrifies me._ Carlos thought to himself. He'd probably cry. 

He would most definitely cry and cower in fear. Carlos turned left and kept walking, attempting to keep his thoughts of Cruella at bay. He shouldn't have agreed with Jay to separate and find each other in the maze. It was getting darker, and his anxieties were emerging. 

God he thought he was starting to get over all of this, but just as he thought something was going right, it came back ten times worse. He picked up his pace and turned, only to end up at another dead end. Carlos clicked his tongue soundlessly. He turned around and took the other path. The sun was setting faster now, and Carlos started to grind his teeth together. He was not about to be stuck in this maze all night. 

  
_‘You can’t do anything right, little mutt!’ her rough voice screamed._

  
_‘Stupid useless piece of trash!’_  


He shook his head, shoving the thoughts away to the corners of his mind. He steadied his breathing and turned again, this time he found the middle of the maze. Jay appeared out of the hedges a few seconds after him. Jay smiled at him when their eyes met, but then his smile fell and turneb into a concerned frown.

“You okay?” He asked gently, walking over to where Carlos stood. Carlos titled his head and gave him a look of confusion. “Your crying ‘Los,” 

Carlos brought up a hand to his cheek. Jay was right. Carlos pressed his lips together to form a thin line. Jay opened his arms to him and Carlos timidly walked into the hug, his chest tightened with longing. Longing for more than just a simple, platonic hug. Jay lead him over to the domed structure, with four poles holding it up. Flowers were placed randomly around the structure. The two of them walked in and inside was a marble table and marble chairs. Jay raised an eyebrow and sat down. Carlos sat down at the remaining chair. What were they going to do now? 

Jay didn’t seem to know either. Carlos stared at anything but the handsome boy before him. He watched as the last rays of sunlight dissappeared, and lights lit up the maze. The lights lit one path in particular, the path to get out. At least Carlos wouldn’t have to worry about getting lost in the dark. 

A foutain sputtered to life and Jay stared at it for a second before they locked eyes. Carlos sucked on his lip and Jay gave him a look he had never received before. Jay leaned over the table and grabbed Carlos’ chin. Carlos’ eyes widened, but he stated where he was. He didn’t flinch as Jay got even closer until their breathes mingled together.

Carlos could feel his heart beating fast, so fast it was the only thing he could hear. Gold light shone on the pair as Carlos leaned in the last little bit and their lips connected. 

Carlos was alive. He never knew what he had been missing. He never knew love could feel like this. Feel so good, it made him want to keep kissing Jay and never stop. Suddenly they weren’t sitting anymore. Jay had his hands on both sides of Carlos’ face and Carlos was clutching Jay’s shirt. 

They broke apart for a second, just enough to draw air, when Carlos felt the sensation of warm honey dripping down his throat. “Carlos I -“

”I love you,” Carlos blurted, before smashing their lips together. He was shaking. He was warm and fuzzy inside and his face was heated with a blush from his confession. The choker fell off his neck, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Jay. How he was kissing Jay. 

The two finally pulled away. “We should go back to our room,” Jay mumbled, with a slight blush. “To sleep, you know. Because it’s dark,” 

“Yeah we should,” Carlos whispered. 


End file.
